Amor a primera vista
by Angely-Cristal
Summary: Finn conoce a Marshall, el hermano de su mejor amiga, Marceline. A partir de su encuentro el muchacho empieza a desarrollar sentimientos por el vampiro. Pero Marshall está enamorado de Fionna, una humana muy parecida a Finn. -Historia Slash, relación chicoXchico-.
1. Amor a primera vista

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Pendlenton Ward.

**Advertencia: **Está historia es de genero Slash, o sea relación de CHICO X CHICO.

**Pareja: **Finn X Marshall Lee.

**Angely dice… **Bueno, es la primera vez que hago un Fic de Hora de Aventura de genero Slash. No se si estará bien, aun así espero que les guste. Como sea, escogí la pareja de Finn y Marshall porque leí varios Fics de esta pareja y he notado que solo hay uno en español-que por cierto me encanta-. Bien disfruten mi historia, contada desde el punto de vista de Finn, el humano.

**Amor a primera vista**

Mi nombre es Finn, Finn el humano, como todo mundo me conoce, recientemente acabo de cumplir los 17 años de edad. Vivo en la tierra de OOO junto a mi amigo Jake, un perro mágico de 33 años.

Hace apenas unas cuantas semanas termine con mi novia, la Princesa Flama, una de las princesas más hermosas y candentes de todo OOO. La razón de mi rompimiento: Estaba harto de no poder besarla ni poder tocarla. Parece algo estúpido lo sé, pero ¿Qué quieren que haga? Soy un adolescente en pleno crecimiento.

Como sea, me encontraba con Jake en la casa del árbol y por alguna razón a mi amigo se le ocurrió que debíamos hablar de aquello. Después de un momento de poder controlar la situación se rindió en hacerme "recapacitar" para que regresara con ella.

-¿Y ahora que harás, hermanito?-pregunto Jake mientras vertía un poco de café en su taza-

Lo mire con aire de cansancio-No lo se, pero ni creas que por haber terminado con la PF voy a comenzar a salir con alguna que otra princesita estúpida de OOO-respondí con tono amargado-

-Como quieras, Finn-dijo-Oye…tu actitud me esta cayendo pesada ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vueltecita por ahí?-pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café-

Suspire, no tenia ganas de salir. Pero él tenia razón, estaba insoportable-Tienes razón, creo que ni yo mismo me soporto. Tratare de no demorar demasiado-dije y me encamine hacia la puerta de salida cerrándola de un portazo-

-Pero que muchacho…-escuche que dijo Jake antes de que saliera completamente-

Fui al hogar de Marcy, dije que no me demoraría demasiado, pero por el momento me olvide de eso. En fin, Marceline era una amiga genial, pero solo eso…no podía verla como una novia o una amante, seria fenomenal no lo dudo, pero…sencillamente no me llamo la atención. Cuando llegue y toque su puerta, ella no fue quien me abrió. Era un vampiro. Si, eso es seguro por las marcas que tenía en el cuello. Pero no era Marceline, sin embargo era un chico muy parecido a ella, piel azulada, ojos rojos como la sangre y cabellos despeinados color azabache. En cuanto lo vi, no pude evitar sentir un leve ardor en mis mejillas. El chico solo me miro de pies a cabeza, como si me estuviera examinando para una presentación súper importante.

-¿Quién eres niñito?-me dijo. Su voz era tan masculina y fresca. De alguna manera me hacía sentir relajado-

Me puse una mano en la nuca y lo mire hacia arriba, de alguna manera me molestaba que fuera más alto que yo, pero no importa…hasta la Dulce Princesa y Marceline eran más altas que yo-Soy Finn ¿Esta Marcy?-pregunte-

-Pasa-me agarro de la muñeca y de un jalón me obligo a entrar. Cerro la puerta y señalo hacia arriba, donde se hallaba el dormitorio de Marceline-Está arriba componiendo una canción-

Subí rápido por las escaleras no sin antes darle las gracias aunque en tono susurrante. No sabia quien era ese chico, ni porque estaba en casa de Marcy. Pensé que quizás sería su novio, pero esa idea se desvaneció de mi mente cuando recordé que se parecía mucho a mi amiga vampiresa. Además de que había otra razón por la que no creía que fuese su novio, verán cierta vez ella me dijo que me revelaría de quien estaba locamente enamorada. Si no recuerdo mal, eso paso hace unos 2 años cuando tenía 15. No saben cuanto me emocione que Marceline me tuviera esa confianza, estaba muy feliz. Hasta que me dijo el nombre del "afortunado" que la traía loca. Era yo, La Reina de los Vampiros me había dicho que estaba enamorada de mí, me sentí mal, por rechazarla obviamente. No saben cuanto hubiera deseado poder haberme enamorado de ella, pero simplemente no podía.

Llegue a su recamara y ella volteo a verme, nada más lo hizo note que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente-Hola Marcy-dije algo nervioso, últimamente no nos veíamos muy a menudo así que era algo incómodo verla después de un buen tiempo-

-Hola Finn-me sonrió dulcemente-

El chico de piel azulada llego detrás de mí y me acaricio la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño-Marcy ¿Quién es el mocoso?-pregunto, le lance una mirada de pocos amigos. Pero él tan solo me ignoro-

-Es Finn, mi amigo, el héroe de pacotilla-se acomodó sus largos cabellos. Y nos sonrió a ambos-Finn-me vio solo a mi-Te presento a mi hermano, Marshall Lee Abadeer-

Genial, pensé sarcásticamente. Su hermano, conozco a Marceline desde que tengo 12 años y a ella se le ocurre presentarme a su hermano cuando acabo de cumplir los 17. Que gracia me hace saber que si me tiene "confianza".

Lo único que atine a decir en ese momento fue-¿Por qué me lo presentas recién?-pregunte incrédulo-

Marceline suspiro como si fuese mucho esfuerzo contestarme-Es que Marshall viene pocas veces a OOO, además no te lo iba presentar…tú eres el que se apareció de improviso y termino conociéndolo-la vampiresa se derrumbo en su cama-

Me cruce de brazos, no estaba molesto pero igual lo hice. Marshall me miro de reojo y sonrió maliciosamente, bueno así yo lo interprete-Marcy ¿Te importa si me llevo a Finn a pasear?-pregunto como si la Vampiresa fuese mi ama-

-No, llévatelo por ahí. Yo estoy cansada así que voy a dormir un rato…-se puso en posición fetal sobre su cama y comenzó a levitar-

Marshall sonrió-Gracias-me cogió del brazo y fuimos escaleras abajo. Antes de que salgamos, escuche como Marceline bajaba rápidamente y nos detenía-

-Marshall-cogió a su hermano del brazo y lo jalo hasta la cocina-

No escuche mucho de lo que hablaron solo algunas cuantas cosas como: "Más te vale no hacer cosas raras" y "Él no es Fionna no te aproveches de él". Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, Marshall no me daba buena espina, aun así apenas termino de hablar con Marcy, él y yo salimos a pasear.

Estábamos en la playa, no me gustaba pero al parecer a él si. Sus ojos se pedían en el horizonte como si estuviera en alguien especial-Marshall-pronuncie su nombre, el me miro de reojo y con la mirada entendí que me dijo "¿Qué?"-¿Por qué Marceline jamás me ha platicado de ti?-pregunte. Quería dejar por terminada el asunto de que es hermano de mi mejor amiga, pero simplemente no podía-

Marshall suspiro-No estoy seguro-se sentó en la arena, yo hice lo mismo, me senté a su lado-De seguro es porque no le agrado-hablaba con tono melancólico. Y comprendí inmediatamente que no le gustaba hablar de aquello-

Está bien.-dije-No tienes por qué seguir hablando de ello-vi la luna llena resplandecer encima de nosotros. Se veía hermosa, su luz me llenaba de calor y protección-

-Sabes Finn…-comenzó Marshall, lo mire de reojo-Me recuerdas a una chica que conozco…-note una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y de alguna forma me sentí…extraño…-

-¿Ah sí? ¿A quién?-pregunte. No sé porque lo hice, pero las palabras salieron disparadas de mi boca repentinamente-

Marshall suspiro, pero fue uno de esos suspiros "buenos". Si se les puede llamar así, como los que sueltas cuando estas…enamorado-A Fionna, una chica humana. Te pareces mucho a ella-

¿Una humana? Sí, había oído bien. Había dicho una humana, eso me hubiera llamado la atención. Pero no lo hizo, lo que llamo mi atención fue que Marshall dijo que me parezco mucho a ella.

-¿Cómo es?-pregunte.-

Marshall sonrió y ahí estaba otra vez yo…sonrojándome. No entendía que era lo que me ocurría ¿Tal vez estaba enfermo? No yo soy un chico saludable y no me enfermo por cualquier cosa, aun así…me molesta sonrojarme y aún más si no se la razón por la que lo hago.

-En primer lugar…es una humana, como tú. De piel blanca, ojos azules…y eso-lo mire unos segundos sin decir nada. Luego, por inercia quite mi gorro de oso polar, no entiendo porque aún no lo he dejado de usar ¡Vamos tengo 17 años, ya no soy un niño!-

Deje ver mi cabellera rubia, me llegaba a los hombros. Era muy flojo con respecto a mi imagen personal así que no me gustaba cortarme el cabello, además de que no había razón para que lo hiciera. Las princesas de OOO siempre dicen que me veo "genial y sexy" con mi cabello desordenado y rebelde.

En fin, Marshall se acercó lentamente a mí, rozo cuidadosamente mis cabellos rubios-También tiene una hermosa cabellera rubia, como la tuya-sonreí. Me gusto, me gusto que haya dicho que mi cabellera es hermosa. Varias princesas me lo habían dicho, pero no me importaba. En cambio el idiota de Marshall hizo que sonriera como nunca antes lo había hecho.-

-Gracias.-algo sonrojado y aun con la sonrisa en mis labios hice ademan de volverme a colocar el gorro, pero algo me detuvo. Marshall me había detenido cogiéndome del brazo y me miraba con rostro perdido-¿Qué?-pregunte.-

Marshall sonrió maliciosamente-Te ves muy sexy sin ese gorro-¡Mierda! ¡Maldito seas, Marshall Lee! Lo hiciste de nuevo, hiciste que mi rostro se sonrojara nuevamente-Tu rostro es precioso-comenzó a acariciar suavemente cada parte de mi rostro, mi mejilla, mis labios…-

-Y-ya basta-dije con voz temblorosa. En realidad no quería que parara, me gustaba esa sensación, me hacía sentir querido y protegido.-

Sentí que se acercaba a mi rostro, sentí su respiración, su aroma…a fresas y menta. Cerré los ojos y espere ansioso a que sus labios se juntaran con los míos, pero…-Fionna-fue todo. Abrí los ojos como platos y lo empuje con toda la fuerza que podía reunir en ese microsegundo-

¡¿Qué ibas a hacer vampiro idiota?!-grite. Estaba molesto, me sentía mal. Aquella tipa llamada Fionna, debo parecerme bastante a ella como para que Marshall se imagine que está a punto de besarla a ella y no a mí-Me levante, di media vuelta y empecé a caminar-

-¡Espera!-grito. Avance más deprisa porque sentí que se estaba acercando, no sirvió de nada. Me cogió bruscamente del brazo y me hizo girar a la fuerza-¡¿Qué te pasa, mocoso de mierda?!-grito, sus ojos rojos me miraban con furia-

No iba a quedarme callado, el muy imbécil me había utilizado. Así como aquel dicho estúpido de "Un clavo saca a otro clavo" Yo no creo en esas porquerías, no me gusta que me utilicen y menos los idiotas que acabo de conocer-¡¿A ti que te pasa?! ¡Estúpido!-forcejee con él, pero era inútil. Se me hace molesto reconocerlo, pero Marshall es más fuerte que yo-¡Ni creas que me vas a utilizar como cebo para olvidar a esa puta de la que estás enamorado!-No sé porque llame a la chica así, no tenía derecho a juzgarla. No la conocía, pero aun así me llenaba de rabia el solo pensar que era ella para Marshall-

Marshall me tiro al suelo bruscamente, no sentí nada puesto que la arena es muy suave. Cuando iba levantarme, el idiota se posiciono encima de mí y evito que me pusiera de pie.-No conoces a Fionna, no la llames así-me agarro las muñecas y me miro con rostro serio-

-¡Quítate!-grite. Él río burlonamente-¡¿Qué es lo que tiene gracia, idiota?!-pregunte a gritos.-

-Que no puedes hacer nada para librarte. Sabes…si no consigues zafarte de mí, pronto. Te puedo violar, niñito…-abrí los ojos como platos ¡Mierda! ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Sería capaz de violarme? ¡Soy un hombre! ¡¿Qué no se da cuenta?!-

Trague saliva-No eres capaz. Soy un hombre…al igual que tú-creí que eso de ser del mismo sexo podría servirme, cuan equivocado estaba-

-No me importa…-me desespere, cuando dijo eso. Veía a ambos lados, no había nadie. Estaba asustado, bueno ¿Y quién no habría de estarlo? Creo que a cualquier chico se asustaría, si está a punto de ser violado-No entiendo porque mencionas eso de que los dos somos hombres…cuando iba a besarte eso no parecía importarte, incluso cerraste los ojos-se acercó a mi rostro, apretó mis muñecas aún más fuerte y solté un gemido. No debí hacerlo…porque pareció gustarle-

Me beso, el muy cabrón de Marshall me beso. Al principio fue un beso suave, me gusto, no lo voy a negar…pero de ahí, poco a poco fue creciendo, la lengua de Marshall había invadido mi boca, su lengua jugueteaba bruscamente con la mía, no sé cómo lo hice, pero pude conseguir zafarme de él. Todo fue tan rápido que no recuerdo como lo hice, pero en fin. Me levante y sacudí la arena de mi ropa, no había tiempo para eso así que lo deje así nada más. Comencé a correr en dirección a la casa del árbol, estaba cerca, muy cerca…pero como siempre la suerte nunca está de mi lado. Marshall me cogió del brazo y me alzo por los aires velozmente.

-¡Maldito seas!-grite. Lo cogí de la camisa, para aferrarme a él, después de todo no quería que me soltara y me dejase morir así nada más-¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!-yo no soy alguien que habla malas palabras así de fácil. Pero Marshall consiguió hacer que me enfadara como nunca antes lo había hecho-

Él sonrió y me acomodo bien, me cogió de la cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra me agarro de la mano. Si alguien desde abajo nos viera pensaría "¡Hay que linda pareja elevándose por los aires!". Pero definitivamente no es así, el muy idiota me elevo por los cielos para que no tuviera elección.

-No voy a hacerlo. Me gustas Finn-me sonroje ante eso último que dijo-

Aun así, no le creía así que…-¡No me jodas! ¡No te creo, solo lo dices porque me parezco a esa tal Fionna! ¡Ahora, deja de hablar tonterías y bájame de una vez!-Marshall sonrió como si mi pataleta le pareciera absurda e infantil-

-No estoy mintiendo, mocoso idiota.-acerco su rostro al mío y cuando estuvo a punto de besarme…-

-¡Finn!-era Jake. Mi mejor amigo, se convirtió en un bulldog gigante y cogió fácilmente a Marshall del pie atrayéndolo a tierra bruscamente-

Marshall trato de zafarse del agarre de Jake, pero bueno… ¿Qué puede conseguir un vampiro contra un perro de unas 100 toneladas? En fin, cuando sentí el suelo lo bastante cerca, pellizque a Marshall en el brazo, en que rodeaba mi cintura. Gruño y me soltó, caí de pie en el césped. Jake había recuperado su tamaño normal y me fui a reunir felizmente con él. Marshall aterrizo en el césped y trato otra vez de cogerme del brazo pero Jake se puso en medio de nosotros.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermanito, versión masculina de Marcy!-grito Jake. Infle los cachetes para que mi risa no saliera, me causo gracia como llamo Jake a Marshall "Versión masculina de Marcy". Jake es genial para poner apodos-

Marshall frunció el ceño. Parece que no le gusto que le dijeran así-¡Quítate pulgoso, ese niñito me debe algo!-grito. ¿Qué le debo yo? ¡Absolutamente nada, así que no joda!-

-¿Qué te debe?-pregunte Jake, mirándome de reojo ¿Qué? ¿Cree que robe algo o qué?-

-Su virginidad.-se relamió los labios, mientras me veía de pies a cabeza. Jake me vio con cara de "¿Le prometiste que le darías tu virginidad? ¡Estás loco! Yo en cambio sentí como mi rostro ardía con fuerza, incluso aún más que cuando estaba con la PF-

-¡Y-yo no te voy a dar mi virginidad, imbécil! ¡¿Por qué crees que tienes derecho sobre e-ella?!-mi voz temblaba, no por nervios, sino por vergüenza. Alguien normal no se pone a hablar sobre virginidad y sexo al aire libre ¿O sí?-Además…-sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero no me iba a quedar callado-¡Tú me ibas a violar, idiota!-

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Jake-¡Gusano como te atreves si quiera a tratar de hacerle algo como eso a mi hermanito!-Jake se puso a mi lado y con una de sus patas me hizo ademan de que entrara de una vez a la casa del árbol-

Me di media vuelta y camine unos pasos hasta que algo hizo que me detuviera-¡Finn!-me gire para ver que iba a decir el vampiro.-Te amo-sonrió dulcemente y sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir como nunca lo había hecho antes-Tal vez te diga esto…porque te pareces a Fionna pero…-no debiste decir esto último, me canse de que me compara con ella ¡No me gusta! ¡Odio que haga eso! Ignore a Jake, prácticamente lo hice a un lado y me aproxime a Marshall-Finn…-

Le tire un puñete que hasta a mí me dolió, creo que fue la primera vez que utilice tanta fuerza, ni siquiera cuando luchamos con el Lynch pude golpearlo de esa manera. Marshall cayó al suelo bruscamente y se acarició el labio inferior, brotaba sangre…de un color espeso y rojizo. No sentí lastima ni nada parecido, se lo merecía.

-Ya basta…-me arrodille hasta su altura y le dije con voz amenazante-Nunca más en todo tu maldita vida, vuelvas a compararme con ella. Te lo dije y voy a seguir repitiéndotelo…yo no soy tu distracción, no soy un remplazo ni nunca lo seré-lo cogí de la camisa con fuerza-Que eso te quede bien claro-lo solté. Me incorpore y me dirigí a la casa del árbol con Jake siguiéndome detrás-

-Idiota…-escuche que dijo Marshall antes de Jake y yo entráramos a la casa del árbol-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Después de unas cuantas horas de estar en la mesa bebiendo jugo de manzana, me asome a la ventana. No lo vi, bueno… ¿Qué esperaba? No se iba a quedar ahí por siempre ¿O sí?

Jake no me dirigió ninguna palabra, eso no me molesto. Yo tampoco quería hablar, estaba molesto y no dudaría en sacar toda mi frustración con Jake si a este se le ocurría hablar de lo sucedido. Subí a mi habitación, me eche en la cama, estaba cansado. Todo lo que le pasa a uno en tan solo un día. Estaba tirado en la cama y a pesar de estar cansado no podía conciliar el sueño ¿A dónde habrá ido Marshall? ¿Con Marceline? ¿Le habrá contado todo a su hermana? Esas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez. Vi que la ventana comenzaba a mojarse por pequeñas gotas de lluvias que empezaron a caer del cielo, la lluvia se parecía a mi humor…triste, confundido, amargado. Sentimientos combinados unos con otros, estaba a punto de caer rendido y dormir de una buena vez…

Pero de pronto escuche como tocaban la puerta violentamente ¿A quién se le ocurría venir a esta hora y con este clima? Jake seguía abajo así que debía abrir en cualquier momento, así lo hizo. Sentí que la puerta se abría, decidí restarle importancia y trate de dormir de nuevo, pero…

-¡Finn!-grito Jake. Fue todo voy a descargar mis amarguras y penas con él, voy a lanzarle una de esas gritadas de las cuales luego me arrepiento. Me frote el cabello amargadamente… ¡Mierda! ¡Mi gorro no estaba! De seguro lo deje ahí tirado cuando el idiota trato de vio…no importa.-

Mi gorro no importaba ahora, ya iría a buscarlo a la playa más tarde. Llegue abajo y cuando estuve a punto de gritarle a mi amigo…vi a dos seres desconocidos. Bueno, para ser más específicos vi a una gata blanca con manchas café y a su lado… ¡Vaya! ¡Que bombón! Era la chica más hermosa que había visto, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos azules como el mar y su cabellera…estaba mojada, pero aun así era hermosa, su cabellera era extensa y rubia.

-Ah…y-yo…-fue lo único que atine a decir.-

La chica se aproximó a mí, como extrañada con mi presencia. Puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me acaricio dulcemente, sentí el calor que transmitía, era la primera vez que sentía esa clase de calor…-Eres…-su voz era dulce-U-un humano…-me extraño un poco lo que dijo-¡C-como yo!-sonrió, como si acabase de descubrir algo valioso-

¡Espera! Dijo un humano…como yo. Rayos, recién me estaba dando cuenta. Esa chica era una humana, de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellera rubia…No entiendo porque pero sentí deseos de llorar, no porque era una humana igual que yo, sino porque me di cuenta de que esa chica es Fionna. Quería llorar, por eso, porque me había dado cuenta que esta chica es Fionna.

La chica de la que Marshall está enamorado está aquí, parada. Frente a mí, acariciándome el rostro con una sonrisa dulce y cálida. Quería llorar…no quería que Marshall la viera.

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo…yo Finn, el humano. Me había enamorado de Marshall, un vampiro, hermano de Marceline, mi mejor amiga, un vampiro al que recién acababa de conocer. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de Marshall en tan poco rato? Ahí comprobé que esa estupidez del "Amor a primera vista" si es real. Existe…y yo la estaba experimentando.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**Angely dice…**Bueno espero que les guste. Espero que dejen sus reviews ¡Ah! Y gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer mi historia.


	2. Triángulo Amoroso

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Pendlenton Ward.

**Advertencias: **Está historia es Slash (relación homosexual, ChicoXChico).

**Pareja: **Finn X Marshall.

**Angely dice…**Bueno me gustó mucho los reviews que dejaron. Se los agradezco de todo corazón. En fin, aquí les dejo el segundo episodio de mi historia Slash. Espero que les guste :P

**Amor a primera vista**

No sé cómo lo logre…logre contener mis estúpidas ganas de llorar y me presente como es debido ante Fionna y Cake. Me explicaron que al parecer vinieron acá siguiendo a un "amigo", era obvio que se referían a Marshall, pero no importa. También nos habían dicho que se perdieron y que todo este lugar era muy extraño, ya que se parecía mucho al de donde ellas venían. Les explicamos como pudimos, que esta era la tierra mágica de ooo y etc. En fin, parece que lograron entenderlo después de varios minutos, nos preguntaron si podían pasar la noche aquí. Lo primero que pensé fue "¡Claro que no! Esta niñita rubia tiene pinta de delincuente, ni loco dejaría que se quedara en la casa del árbol", era infantil de mi parte, muy infantil estar celoso de esa niñita. Pero luego analicé bien la situación. En caso de que no las dejáramos quedarse, podía ocurrir lo siguiente: "Las tontas se morirían con el horrible frio que hace afuera…pero alguien llega y las salva de la lluvia, era Marshall. Fionna lo ve y este le confiesa sus sentimientos, ella acepta y quedan felices para siempre". Que estúpido, que pasara eso era muy poco probable, mi imaginación es tan estúpida a veces…aun así no me voy a arriesgar.

-Claro, no tenemos problema alguno con que se queden-dije con mi sonrisa falsa, no creo que lo notaran. Puesto que las ingenuas me devolvieron la sonrisa-

-Gracias-dijeron al mismo tiempo.-

Veamos, luego de aquello le ofrecí mi cama a Fionna para que descanse, Jake hizo lo mismo con Cake. Y ambos tuvimos que dormir en el sofá con Beemo. No me gustaba ser amable con Fionna, después de todo sentía celos de ella, incluso mi cabecita llego a pensar que tal vez no debí haber nacido siendo hombre, tal vez me hubiera ido mejor con el idiota de Marshall, si fuera mujer…esa idea se desvaneció rápidamente de mi mente, me gustaba ser un chico y punto.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Un olor delicioso me despertó, abrí los ojos de Jake y vi a los lados como buscando de dónde provenía. El olor era agradable, era una mezcla de mantequilla con miel. El olor provenía de la cocina y quien estaba ahí era ni nadie más ni nadie menos que Fionna, la humana.

Me levante pesadamente, dormir en el sillón provoco que mi espalda me doliese horrible, como si un montón de caballos me hubieran aplastado. Me aproxime a Fionna-Buen día, Fionna-dije. Ella volteo a verme y sonrió-

-Buen día, Finn-me devolvió el saludo amablemente-

Oh, Glob. Esta chica es muy agradable ¡¿Por qué no me puede caer bien?! Que mal chico soy, Fionna es una buena chica, pero aun así me desagrada y tan solo por el simple hecho de que ella tiene el corazón de Marshall, a pesar de no saberlo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte. Ella cogió un plato de waffles y un tenedor, se acercó a mí.-

-Di: "Ahhh"-lo hice y ella deposito en mis labios un pedazo de los waffles, estaba delicioso. Sonreí y ella también lo hizo, aunque note algo extraño en sus mejillas, estaban levemente sonrojadas. No lo sé, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación-

Jake y yo comimos los waffles, mi amigo estaba verdaderamente agradecido con Fionna. Yo también, supongo…no me gustaba comer lo que hacía, a pesar de que estuviese delicioso.

Fionna y Cake quisieron ir a recorrer ooo, pero yo no las deje. No quería que se encontraran con Marshall o con Marceline, porque de seguro este se lo diría a su primo. No se opusieron, eso fue un alivio para mí. Jake y yo tampoco salimos, mi hermano dijo que era peligroso, que ese loco que se parecía a Marcy podía estar afuera y tal vez intente violarme otra vez. No creo que Marshall allá estado afuera, tal vez fui muy duro con él ayer…tal vez…debía disculparme.

-Voy a salir, Jake-dije con seguridad y confianza. Me dirigí a la puerta, pero Jake se interpuso en mi camino bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo-

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte, jovencito. Es peligroso-por el tono de voz que usaba, se notaba que estaba preocupado por mí. No debía preocuparlo así, pero en fin, soy muy testarudo-

-Jake, déjame salir. Por favor…-pedí casi a suplica. Parece que se compadeció de mí, se hizo a un lado y yo sonriente abrí la puerta-

Jake me detuvo-Que Fionna te acompañe-dijo. Ni loco ¡Ni loco iba a ir a disculparme si Fionna me acompañaba! Es más, ni loco me asomo por casa de Marceline. Esa humana tonta, no va a acompañarme-Si no, no vas a ninguna parte-

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

Maldito seas, Jake. Maldita seas, Fionna. No puedo creer que este en el Dulce Reino con esta estúpida chiquilla a mi lado.

-Vaya, es impresionante-dijo Fionna admirando el castillo-Es idéntico al Reino del príncipe Gumball-¡Estoy harto! Quiero irme de aquí, se supone que iría disculparme o… ¡Que se yo!-

-Fionna, voy a ir a ver a la Dulce Princesa.-dije-Espérame aquí, no tardare

-Ah…claro. Está bien.-sonrió dulcemente-

Corrí hacia la salida rápidamente…

En unos pocos minutos llegue al hogar de Marcy, toque la puerta nerviosamente ¡No quiero! ¡Ya no quiero disculparme! ¡En primer lugar todo fue culpa de él! Sí, es cierto. Todo esto sucedió porque el muy imbécil quería utilizarme de remplazó. Creo que mejor sería irse.

-Hola Finn-saludo Marceline abriéndome la puerta-

Ya no puedo marcharme, muy tarde. Mi mejor amiga me abrió la puerta…una excusa, una excusa.

-Hola-dije. Debía de pensar en algo rápido, muy rápido-E-este… ¿Viste mi gorro?-señale mi cabeza descubierta. Era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido, aunque también es tonto. Marceline no debería saber nada acerca de mi go…

-¡Oh, sí! Yo lo tengo, Marshall dijo que se te olvido ayer en la playa-me agarro gentilmente de la mano y me invito a pasar-

Estaba muy nervioso, mire a ambos lados rápidamente. No quería toparme con Marshall por ningún motivo y eso que hace tan solo unos minutos vine para disculparme exclusivamente con él. Marcy pareció notar mi nerviosismo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-me pregunto, observándome de pies a cabeza. Eso me ponía aún más nervioso ¿Qué pasaría si se llegase a enterar de lo que paso ayer por la noche? ¡Glob! ¡Me mataría o…aun peor mataría a Marshall!-

-N-no-respondí nerviosamente-

Me empujo y caí en aquel sofá tan incómodo. Se paró frente a mí y me miro con el ceño fruncido-Dime la verdad, Finn. Te conozco muy bien y no eres bueno mintiendo.-tenía razón-

Tal vez si se lo cuento tranquila y detalladamente, lo entienda y me deje ir. No, lo más probable era que se convertiría en un monstro gigantesco, partiría a Marshall por la mitad y que arrojara sus restos al fuego ardiente.

-N-no me pasa nada. Es s-solo que termine con la Princesa Flama-no le había comentado a nadie acerca de mi rompimiento con la Princesa Flama, así que se lo dije para que dejáramos hasta ahí con el interrogatorio, aunque era obvio que era mentira pareció estar conforme tan solo con eso-

-Está bien-dijo. Vi cómo se acercó a una de los muebles que había ahí, abrió un cajón y saco mi gorro de oso polar color blanco-Ten…-antes de que me lo entregara…-¡Ah! Hola Marshall ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo-

Voltee rápidamente, ahí parado en la puerta estaba Marshall Lee, el hermano de Marceline. Me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, de seguro se preguntaba qué diablos hacia yo ahí. Ya no quise recuperar mi gorro, eso no importaba ahora. Solo quería salir.

-Adiós Marcy-dije. Me acerque a la puerta, empuje levemente a Marshall y salí de ahí-

No escuche a Marceline protestar, no tuve tiempo ni ver su cara. Así que no sé cómo reacciono, pero de seguro se encontraba completamente confundida en ese momento.

Estuve a punto de salir de la cueva, a punto de que mi cuerpo sintiera la calidez del sol. Sin embargo sentí como alguien me detenía, rogué que fuera Marceline con mi gorro, pero no fue así. Era Marshall, el vampiro me había detenido del brazo, voltee a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesto con él, pero a la vez no. Me sentía muy confundido, solo quería recostarme en una mullida cama y reposar el día entero, sin interrupciones ni nada.

-¿Qué?-pregunte secamente. Detestaba comportarme de esa manera con la persona que me gustaba, con la persona que en tan solo un estúpida noche logro conquistar mi corazón-

Marshall me soltó de poco a poco, de seguro para asegurarse de que no haría algo como salir corriendo de allí. Se puso delante de mí, bloqueándome el paso. Aun estábamos dentro de la cueva lo cual me incomodaba porque yo amo sentir la calidez del sol-Perdóname-dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios-

Sentí como mis mejillas ardían, estaba sonrojado-¿Por qué?-pregunte mientras bajaba levemente la cabeza. No quería que notara mi sonrojo-

-Por todo lo que te hice ayer. Se supone que eres el mejor amigo de mi hermana, no debí tratarte así-me gustaba que me hablara así, pero de alguna forma lo sentía injusto. Lo digo por mí, sentía que era injusto que solo él se disculpara. Yo también debía de hacerlo-

Levante poco a poco la vista-Yo también te d-debo una discul…-no continúe. Algo llamo mi atención provocando que abriera los ojos como platos-

¡Maldita sea! Vi a Fionna, la tonta no me había hecho caso. Estaba ahí parada en el césped, el sol la cubría con su calidez, no voy a negarlo, se veía muy bella. Por suerte, creo que no nos vio, bueno nadie lo hubiera hecho, estaba demasiado lejos como para verme, pero yo si la veía a ella perfectamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Marshall. Iba a voltear, pero yo lo detuve, cogí su rostro con mis manos y lo obligue a verme a mí-

No iba a permitir que viera al amor de su vida, Fionna. Es egoísta de mi parte, pero no me interesa. El amor es así, egoísta y a veces infantil.

-¡Finn!-grito Fionna. Esa estúpida…me estaba buscando-

Marshall abrió los ojos completamente, de seguro reconoció esa tonta vocecita de la humana. Iba a girarse nuevamente, pero yo no le iba a dejar. No iba a dejar que la viera, no iba a dejar que fuera feliz con esa estúpida. Lo cogí del rostro nuevamente, pero esta vez en lugar de obligarlo a que me viera tan solo a mí, lo bese…prácticamente a la fuerza.

No tenía por qué sentir vergüenza, ya nos habíamos besado antes. Aun así sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban cuando mis labios y los de él se juntaron. Fue un beso muy cálido con aquel típico olor a fresas, tan dulce y bello. Después de un minuto, me separe de él por falta de aire. Baje la cabeza aún con aquel molesto ardor inundar mis mejillas, lo hice a un lado y salí de la cueva velozmente. No voltee en ningún momento, de seguro el muy idiota de Marshall se estaría burlando de mí, diciendo una y otra vez: "Te gusto, idiota". Vi que Fionna aún seguía por los alrededores, esa tonta. En cuanto me vio parecía que iba a decirme algo, sin embargo no la deje, la tome de la mano bruscamente y con ella me aleje lo más que pude de aquel lugar.

No sé porque, pero el camino a casa parecía tardar una eternidad. Y se ponía aun peor porque estuve todo el rato con Fionna, en un horrible silencio incómodo. Ella no quería hablarme, ni yo tampoco. Llegamos a la casa del árbol, la abrí y me fui directamente a mi habitación, Jake fue a verme…me observo unos cuantos minutos sin decir nada pero luego abrió lentamente la boca…no estaba preparado para el sermón que me daría.

-¿Qué paso, Finn?-pregunto Jake-

-¿Qué paso de qué?-pregunto el chico humano-

-Porque estas con esa cara…No me digas que volviste a encontrarte con la versión masculina de Marcy-me observo detenidamente-…Fue eso ¿Verdad?-pregunto sentándose junto a mí-

Lo mire a los ojos un largo rato, asentí con la cabeza y después de unos segundos baje la cabeza instintivamente. No quería hablar de Marshall, pero Jake era mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, el que siempre ha estado ahí apoyándome. Debía contarle lo que sentía por el vampiro.

-Jake, te voy a contar todo ¿Si?-el me vio confuso-…Porque eres mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, también.-Jake asintió con la cabeza-En primer lugar, ese chico…es un vampiro, pero apuesto que te diste cuenta de eso cuando lo viste ¿No?-

-Sí-respondió-

-Bueno, no solo es un vampiro como Marceline, también es s-su hermano…Marshall-Jake abrió los ojos como platos-

-¿Cómo d-de la dientona? ¿Ese p-pervertido es hermano de la dientona?-agarro a Finn de la camiseta y comenzó a sacudirlo de un lado a otro-

El humano se zafo del jaloneo de su amigo canino-S-sí, pero…que tonto eres Jake. Tú mismo lo llamaste "versión masculina de Marceline"-Jake miro el techo, sin decir nada. Solo lo había llamado así porque era un vampiro, pero ahora que lo pensaba se parecían bastante-En fin…n-no es solo lo que tenía que decirte…-sentí como mis mejillas ardían levemente-

Mi amigo me puso una de sus patas delanteras en el hombro, para darme ánimos de continuar-Cuéntame, viejo-me pidió amablemente-

Lo mire de frente, estaba decidido a hacerlo-E-estoy enamorado de Marshall-dije-

Lo que más me sorprendió es que no dijese nada, solo se quedó viéndome un largo e incómodo rato. Parecía en estado de shock, troné los dedos un par de veces para ver si se encontraba en el mismo plano material que yo, pero nada. Suspire débilmente, le acaricie la cabeza y me dirigí al bote de pescar que cuelga en la parte superior de la casa del árbol.

Ya ahí, apunte el telescopio al Dulce Reino, quería ver si ocurría algo…como un ataque o yo que sé. No tenía ánimos de jugar a ser el héroe, pero eso podía distraerme. Sentí que alguien se acercaba, pensé que era Jake así que decidí voltear con una de mis mejores sonrisas para recibir a mi hermano, pero no era él. Era Fionna, me observaba detenidamente con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

-¿Pasa algo, Fionna?-pregunte, mientras volteaba inmediatamente y observaba por el telescopio-

-Quería hablar contigo, Finn-suspire, aunque creo que no lo notó-

No quiero hablar…y menos contigo, me desagradas por gustarle a Marshall Lee. Ja, no podía decirle eso lastimosamente, la acababa de conocer pero ya la conocía lo suficiente, es una de esas chicas tercas que no se rinden, así como yo. En fin, no quería desencadenar una pelea verbal con ella.

-Está bien-voltee a verla y me senté el suelo de madera del bote-

Ella sonrió dulcemente y se sentó a mi lado-Veras…-comenzó-Primero que nada, necesito preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué es?-pregunte, no me interesaba de lo que quería hablar en lo absoluto, pero no tenía otra opción más que escucharla-

-¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué te fuiste del Dulce Reino? Dijiste que irías a buscar a la Dulce Princesa, pero me entere por los sirvientes que esta se encuentra en un viaje…y que tú lo sabias-parecía decepcionada. Me sentí algo mal por mentirle.

-Porque…-trague saliva. No le iba a contar lo de Marshall por nada del mundo-Porque…lo lamento.-ella pareció sorprendida por lo que dije, perfecto…-Lo lamento pero no puedo decirte, e-es un secreto-me sonroje levemente, a propósito obviamente-

-Ah…P-pues perdóname tú a mí, no quiero ser entrometida así que…no tienes que decirme lo que hacías-sonrió. Su sonrisa era tan cálida como el sol de verano-

Me pare y le tendí la mano amablemente, ella me la dio inmediatamente-¿Quieres ir a pasear?-le pregunte. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Bajamos y salimos de la casa del árbol a escondidas de Cake y Jake, aunque este ultimo de seguro seguía paralizado por la impresión. El resto del día no estuvo tan mal, Fionna es una chica muy divertida además de muy guapa. Sabe defenderse sola, eso es lo que me atraen de las mujeres, la Princesa Flama era así por eso me agrado desde la primera vez en que la conocí. Como sea, Fionna y yo somos tan parecidos, los dos somos proclamados como héroes, obviamente cada uno en su territorio. Hicimos una competencia entre los dos, para ver quién podía derrotar a más monstros, ella me gano…es genial.

Estaba agotado así que me tire sobre el césped, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, era un hermoso atardecer, muy romántico. Fionna se sentó junto a mí, cerré los ojos…me sentía muy agotado, el aire era tan fresco y puro, el césped verdoso era suave y…

Sentí algo sobre mis labios, abrí los ojos de poco a poco. Fionna… ¡La muy descarada me estaba besando! Quería hacer algo, pero mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Sentir los labios rosados de Fionna sobre los míos, se sintió tan bien, sus labios tenía sabor a algún caramelo muy dulce. Me deje llevar por un momento, le acaricie el rostro e inserte mi lengua dentro de su boca, había aprendido eso de Marshall. Ahí fue cuando lo recordé, recordé a Marshall.

La hice a un lado, tal vez demasiado fuerte porque soltó un quejido cuando cayó sentada, me miro con algo de decepción ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¡Ella no me gusta! ¡Es más no la detesto porque ella tiene el corazón y los pensamientos de Marshall! La fulmine con la mirada, ella me vio con ojos aterrorizados.

-Cake y tú se irán hoy ¿Verdad?-pregunte, mientras me levantaba-

-¿Qué?-pregunto-N-no entiendo… ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti?-

Apreté los puños, mi rencor hacia ella volvía poco a poco. Eso no fue educado, ni justo para ella. Yo había correspondido al besó, pero solo lo hice porque…necesitaba cariño, afecto. Pero no lo quería recibir de ella-S-si…-dije no muy convencido. Quería tenerla al lado, pero también quería que estuviera muy lejos de mí.-

Me agrada, la quiero como una mejor amiga, pero a la vez la detesto y no la soporto.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, me agarro de la mano y me obligo a que la viera a los ojos-¿Por qué correspondiste a mi beso?-pregunto con el rostro serio-

-Solo quería afecto, sentir que soy querido por alguien.-no tenía por qué contarle eso. Eso me concierne solo a mí y a nadie más-

-Eres querido por Jake e imagino que también por muchas personas más. Eres un héroe y un buen chico-dijo con una sonrisa y con las mejillas inundadas de un rubor rojizo-

-N-no…no me refiero a eso, Fionna-no tenía por qué contarle, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella-M-me refiero a que quiero que alguien me ame. De f-forma distinta a como ser como un amigo o un hermano-

-Ah…ya veo. Perdón, de seguro estás enamorado de alguien, no debí besarte. Tú y yo no somos nada, nada de nada-apretó mi mano con fuerza-Pero ¿Por qué crees que te bese?-me pregunto.-

No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, sonreí-No lo había pensado, pero su…-

-Es porque te amo.-eso sorprendería a cualquiera, supongo. Pero yo solo me limite a verla con los ojos abiertos normalmente. No me sorprendía, era obvio que yo le gustaba. Se sonrojaba sin razón aparente conmigo y me besó. Con eso era obvio ¿No?-

-Lo sé.-respondí. Ella se sonrojo hasta más no poder, desvió la mirada y me soltó repentinamente-Lo siento, Fionna…pero yo estoy enamorado de alguien más-me miro con el rostro entristecido pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos volvió a sonreír como siempre lo hacía-

-Entonces si tenía razón. Que inteligente ¿Verdad?-Era mala para tratar de romper el ambiente, pero no importa. Además si ella no lo hacía yo lo haría-

-Sí. Muy inteligente ¿Quieres hacer una carrera?-le propuse, ella asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la casa del árbol.-

Esta vez gane yo, soy mucho más rápido que ella. En cuantos llegamos a la casa del árbol me recosté en el sillón y comí unas cuantas galletas que había preparado Cake con ayuda de Jake, al parecer mi hermano ya se encontraba más calmado. Comiendo una galleta…me puse a pensar. Era extraño, Marshall, Fionna y yo formábamos un triángulo amoroso. Me puse a reír como idiota, Fionna y Cake me miraban como si estuviera loco, pero no dijeron nada. Era muy gracioso.

Yo enamorado de Marshall, este enamorado de Fionna y está a la vez enamorada de mí. Era muy gracioso que aún antes de ir a dormir plácidamente a mi cama estuve riéndome por lo bajo. Lo único que hizo que dejara de reír fue pensar "¿Qué me haría Marshall si se entera de que su amorcito Fionna está enamorada de mí?", sentí mi cuerpo tensarse ¿Y si llega a odiarme por eso?

Deje de pensar en eso. E inmediatamente recordé cuando Fionna me dijo "Te amo" ¿Enserio me amaba? Solo la había conocido un día entero, era loco decir que me amaba. Pero bueno, más loco es llegar a amar a una persona en una sola noche. Dormí bien, mañana iría a visitar a Marshall, me sentía algo mal por mi amiga humana…pero estaba decidido. Haría que Marshall se enamorase de mí, haría lo que sea, a cualquier precio.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**Angely dice… **Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews. Por cierto tratare de no demorar mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo, verán últimamente tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y no me alcanza el tiempo, así que bueno…solo sean pacientes.


	3. Los bocadillos tienen poder

**Disclaimer:** Hora de aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Fic de genero Slash y Femslash…si, voy a incluir a una parejita más :)

**Parejas****: **Finn X Marshall Lee (Finnshall) y Marceline X Princess Bubblegum (Bubbline).

**Angely dice… **En primer lugar quería informarles que me disculpo si es que demore bastante, como dije anteriormente, tengo muchas cosas que hacer T-T Pero bueno…al fin ¡Aquí dejo el capítulo tres! Espero que les guste.

**~Amor a primera vista~**

**Capítulo 3: Los bocadillos tienen poder.**

-El amigo que Cake y yo vinimos a buscar se llama Marshall Lee.-lo sabía.

Fingí que jamás había oído ese nombre, no fue tan difícil. Soy un buen actor, supongo-Bueno…Jake y yo no lo conocemos…-mire a Jake de reojo, el solo cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos, lo entiendo. A él jamás le ha parecido bien que un "héroe" como yo mienta-…pero si nos topamos con él, le diré que estás buscándolo.

-¡Gracias Finn!-grito de felicidad. Ja, a veces Fionna parece una niña pequeña-Por cierto ¿E-está rico el desayuno que les hice?-pregunto. Note como sus mejillas se sonrojaban lentamente.

-Sí, gracias.-sonreí. Y note como Fionna se sonrojaba aún más.

Termine de comer el desayuno que Fionna me preparo, estaba delicioso. Me dirigí a la puerta con paso veloz con la excusa de que iría a la biblioteca. Jake me miró con mala cara, no se creyó esa excusa me conocía muy bien. De seguro pensó "Finn ir a la biblioteca…eso es imposible". Fionna quiso acompañarme, le dije que se quedara porque tan solo demoraría un rato, ella acepto aunque algo triste, pero no protesto. Abrí la puerta de la casa y sentí que alguien aprisionaba mi brazo, era mi hermano canino. Creo que detenerme cada vez que voy a salir se convirtió en uno de sus tantos hobbies.

-Jake suéltame.-pedí amablemente.

-¿Vas a ver a la versión masculina de Mar…-se detuvo, miro al techo un par de segundos y después volvió a posar sus enormes ojos sobre mí-Digo… ¿Vas a ir a ver a Marshall?-pregunto.

Asentí con la cabeza. El me soltó rápidamente, soltó un largo suspiro y me miro con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué?-pregunte.

-No me parece bien que trates de juntarte con ese sujeto.-me respondió casi al instante. Glob, jamás lo había visto tan serio-Intento hacerte daño ¿Recuerdas?-Sí, si lo recuerdo. Me quería violar, el muy hijo de puta. Pero no me importa, no me importa porque me enamore de él y punto. Deja de molestarme Jake, de una maldita vez…obvio que no puedo decir eso…

-S-sí lo recuerdo-respondí temerosamente-P-pero el solo quería asustarme e-eso es todo. Deja de preocuparte Jake, no soy un niño.

Parece que lo convencí con eso de "No soy un niño". Qué bueno…además es cierto, deje de ser un niño hace un buen tiempo. Jake se llevó una mano a la nuca, lo entendía. Para él siempre seria su hermanito menor, el pequeño. Para mi mejor amigo era doloroso ver como con el pasar de los días crecía y crecía. Me hizo una seña con la mano de que me fuera de una vez. Sonreí victorioso y salí apresuradamente de la casa del árbol.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y en unos cuantos minutos estuve parada frente al hogar de Marcy, apoye mis manos en las rodillas, debía recuperar el aliento. Cuando por fin tuve suficiente aire en mis pulmones me incorpore, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando sentí como la puerta se abría. Marceline abrió, mi mejor amiga, la reina de los vampiros. Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola Marcy.-dije sonriendo.

-Marshall esta en mi habitación, no hagan cochinadas ¿Entendiste?-me hizo a un lado bruscamente y se colocó en la cabeza un enorme gorro de color purpura.

Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, aun así no me gusto la actitud que estaba teniendo conmigo, decidí encararla-Marceline ¿Qué te pasa?

Vi como apretó los puños y sentí recorrer un escalofrió por mi espalda. Se giró y me miro a los ojos. Santo Glob, esos ojos, me daban miedo-Estoy enfadada contigo-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No le hice nada ¿O sí?

-No tienes razones para estar enfa…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gusta mi hermano?-pregunto. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿C-Como es que lo sabe? ¡Maldita sea!-Ah…de seguro estás pensando cómo es que lo sé ¿Verdad?-Genial. Ahora lee la mente-Pues nadie me lo dijo, yo los vi ayer c-cuando se b-besaron-note como su voz se quebraba.

-Lo lamento.-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, de seguro mi amiga se estaba preguntando como es que me enamore de su hermano y no de ella. Yo tampoco se la respuesta a eso…digo ella es maravillosa, pero solo la puedo ver como una amiga y nada más.

Suspiro con aire de resignación. Me miro unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, aún. Pero después cambio su expresión a una agradable y cálida sonrisa-Está bien, ya no importa. Como te dije está arriba y…-su sonrisa se tornó burlona, como siempre-…Y no hagan cochinadas ¿Entendido?-asentí con la cabeza, siguiéndole el juego aunque mis mejillas estuvieran completamente ardiendo de la vergüenza.

Se fue flotando, me olvide de preguntarle a donde se dirigía, pero bueno…que importa. Entre a la casa de Marcy, sentí como mi estómago daba un vuelco, estaba a solas con Marshall. Glob, ah…pero le prometí a Marcy que no haría cochinadas… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?! Trate de calmarme, cerré la puerta con seguro por puro instinto. Estuve paseando por la sala unos cuantos segundos, pensando una y otra vez que debía decirle cuando llegue a verlo cara a cara. Me tire en el suelo, estaba a una buena temperatura, supongo. Mire al techo y cerré los ojos, pase unos diez minutos así hasta que sentí como acariciaban suavemente mi cabello dorado. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con unos preciosos orbes rojizos que me miraban fijamente. Eran de la persona que me gustaba, de Marshall. Trague saliva, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder así que desvié un poco la mirada para que el vampiro no se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto, sin dejar de acariciar mis cabellos.

-V-vine a ver a Marceline-mentí ¿Qué? Ni loco le iba a decir: "Vine a verte porque estoy profundamente enamorado de ti".

-Ya veo…-dijo. Dejo de acariciar mi cabello y se paró de golpe ¿Le molesto lo que dije? ¿Lo hizo? Si es así, me alegro, ya que supongo que lo puse algo celoso aunque sea de su propia hermana-Dijo que iría al Dulce Reino-¿Al dulce Reino? ¿Para que iría allá?

-S-sí, gracias-me senté, y me puse unos cuantos mechones detrás de la oreja. Idiota…haz algo, no quiero irme todavía, quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo…incomodo?-pregunto. Asentí con la cabeza algo confuso-¿Me odias, me amas o solo me quieres como amigo?-Estúpido, vampiro estúpido. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Me sonroje levemente, no lo mire, si lo hacía de seguro mi rostro se pondría más rojo-Ja, deja de preguntar idioteces, Marshall.-me levante del suelo lentamente, con mucho esfuerzo pues sentí como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Marshall me agarro del rostro y me obligo a que lo mirara. Maldito…si tan solo fuera más fuerte que él-Respóndeme.-no me gusto para nada el tono de su voz, sonaba molesto como nunca antes.

Decidí que tal vez era mejor jugar un momento con él. Sonreí con burla y el abrió de par en par los ojos, confuso por mi reacción-Los tres-respondí. Vi cómo se sonrojaba, me encantaba. Me encantaba no ser el único que se sonrojaba.

Pasaron unos segundos y me soltó, se llevó una mano a la nuca-Olvídalo, eres tan~ difícil de tratar.-infle mis cachetes, demonios. A veces actuó como un niño chiquito-Como sea ¿Quieres quedarte? Estaba a punto de ver una película.-me sorprendí por su propuesta al principio pero termine aceptando con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

**FINN POV OFF.**

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**MARCELINE POV ON.**

-Los bocadillos que prepara Mentita son los mejores-dije. Definitivamente eran los mejores, tenían un relleno cremoso y eran suaves al tacto.

-E-en realidad…los hice yo.-me comento ella. Ni nadie más ni nadie menos que Bonibelle, o como todo mundo la conoce. La dulce princesa.

Me sentí estúpida, muy estúpida. Trate de disimular un poco y sonreí nerviosamente-Por cierto, Bonibelle. ¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto de tu viaje?-pregunte.

-Pues, al parecer solucionaron los problemas sin mi ayuda.

-Genial…-me lleve un bocadillo a la boca, me encantaba ese relleno cremoso.-Y… ¿Por qué informaste a mi primera de que habías regresado?-pregunte. La mire atentamente y note un leve sonrojo asomándose en sus mejillas.

-Pues…porque eres mi a-amiga, creo-dijo. Eso me tomo por sorpresa ¿Soy su amiga? ¿Desde cuándo? Según yo tengo entendido ella me odia y desprecia a más no poder.

Rei burlonamente unos segundos, cuando pare la vi a los ojos, ella me miraba extrañada-Que buen chiste, Bonibelle.-ella frunció levemente el ceño.

-No dije ningún chiste. Y-yo te considero mi amiga… ¿Tú no piensas lo mismo?-pregunto, el tono de su voz era algo melancólico. De alguna manera me sentí mal, no debí haberme burlado de lo que dijo, es solo que era muy extraño de que dijera algo como eso.

-Ah…s-sí. Claro, eres mi amiga, supongo.-aunque no sonaba muy convencida, a ella le pareció suficiente. Sonrió cálidamente, era muy tierna. No sé porque o como pero me sonroje levemente al mirar su sonrisa.

Mastique un bocadillo y el relleno de crema se escurrió por mis labios. Oh Glob ¿Por qué soy tan descuidada? Cuando estuve a punto de limpiarme con mi propia lengua, sentí como una tela fina y suave se posaba en mis labios, era un pañuelo. Esa tonta, esa tonta de Bonibelle me estaba limpiando la boca como si fuese una niña pequeña, de seguro se estaba burlando de mí por ser tan torpe. No iba a dejar que se salga con la suya, una pequeña broma no afecta en nada ¿Verdad?

La cogí de la muñeca con la que sostenía el pañuelo, ella me miro confusa por mi acción. La atraje hacia mí y le plante un suave beso en los labios. Nunca me había puesto a pensar como sabían los labios de Bonibelle, nunca me había llamado la atención. Sin embargo ahora lo sé, son muy finos, suaves y dulces como un riquísimo caramelo de fresa. Cuando me separe de ella, me fije en el sonrojo de sus mejillas, maldita sea…n-no pienses mal…

-Ah…s-solo fue una…-puso sus delicados dedos en mis labios, interrumpiéndome.

-Está bien, no te disculpes-me dijo. Es increíble cómo puede estar tan tranquila en un momento tan incómodo como este-Marceline ¿Quieres un poco de té?-a pesar de estar tan calmada el sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas aún seguía ahí, molestando…no solo a ella sino a mí.

-C-claro-respondí temerosamente.

Fue un milagro que no me pregunto porque la bese, como si eso jamás hubiese pasado. Era un total alivio, de seguro entendió que fue una pequeña e inocente broma. Pero llegue a analizarlo mejor ¡Glob! ¡Eso no es una pequeña e inocente broma! ¡Eso es demasiado! Tal vez me había pasado, pero bueno…ella no dijo nada, así que no importa ¿Verdad?

Después de la hora del té, me dirigí a la puerta inmediatamente, tratando de evitar a todo mundo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de ese reino sentí un mano posarse en mi hombro. Mire por encima de mi hombro, tal como sospechaba. Era la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.

-Ah…Marceline ¿Quisieras venir mañana?-alce una ceja. Bonibelle se sonrojo levemente y sonrió-P-para no sé…ver una película o que se yo…-me sonroje levemente, asentí con la cabeza algo apenada. Ella me soltó y me fui corriendo de ahí, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero había oscurecido y las estrellas se posaban en el precioso cielo oscuro.

**MARCELINE POV FIN.**

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**FINN POV ON.**

No quiero, no quiero que esta jodida película termine. Me la estoy pasando bien, aquí a solas con Marshall…no, no estoy haciendo "eso". Simplemente estamos sentados el uno al lado del otro, pero eso me basta, me gusta estar cerca de él, con eso es más que suficiente.

-¿Quieres que traiga algo para merendar?-pregunto. Asentí con la cabeza, él se paró y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sonreí como una estúpida niñita enamorada. Vi un momento la película, ahora que lo pienso en todo ese rato que estaba reproduciéndose no le había puesto ni la más mínima atención. Estaba muy ocupado con mis pensamientos sobre cómo debía enamorar a Marshall, después de todo esa era mi meta principal. Marshall regreso unos minutos más tarde, en las manos traía un tazón repleto de fresas con crema, se volvió a sentar a mi lado y me tendió el tazón, cogí dos fresas y me las metí en la boca una por una. Estaban ricas, la capa cremosa que tenían era muy dulce…

Note como Marshall me miraba, ese imbécil. Lo mire de reojo, decidí no prestarle atención y fijar mi vista nuevamente hacia delante, aun así sentía que no despagaba sus ojos de mí-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?-pregunte frunciendo levemente el ceño, a veces me ponía los nervios de punta.

-¿Dejar de hacer que?-pregunto. Tarado ¿Acaso se hacia el tonto o qué?

-Y-Ya sabes eso…-inclino la cabeza a un lado, se veía tan adorable con esa expresión suya-E-eso…m-mirarme, me molesta…-en realidad no me molestaba, era una sensación agradable pero incomoda también.

Marshall sonrió cálidamente y miro al frente-Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer.-que bien, supongo. Pasaron unos doce segundos y me molesto nuevamente, no me veía, era eso lo que me molestaba ahora.

-Eres de lo peor.-susurre. No quería que me escuchara pero bueno es un vampiro y tiene el sentido más agudo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto tranquilamente. Fruncí el ceño, ese idiota ni se tomó la molestia en mirarme a la cara.

-Mírame.-dije, Marshall sonrió burlonamente y me miro a los ojos.

-Creí que no querías que te viera…-dijo con tono burlón. Me sonroje levemente, le quite el tazón de las manos y me metí a la boca una fresa.

-Eshes un idiota-dije con la boca llena. El vampiro comenzó a reír, era obvio que se estaba burlando de mí. No recuerdo cuantas fresas me comí, pero de seguro varias. Normalmente como más de lo normal cuando estoy molesto, melancólico, feliz, etc. Santo Glob solamente no espero engordar.

Me relamí los labios, tenía algo de crema en los labios. De casualidad mire de reojo a Marshall y note que estaba sonrojado. Pero ¿De qué? O ¿Por qué?, decidí ignorarlo. Comí otra fresa, esta vez saboree la crema con la lengua suavemente. Volví a mirar a Marshall y este se encontraba aún más sonrojado que antes, además de que una de sus piernas se movía como si estuviera nervioso. Idiota.

-¿Lo haces a propósito?-preguntó. Miraba al frente como concentrándose plenamente en la película.

Alce una ceja-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunte confuso, enserio, no entendía a qué se refería.

-Mocoso tonto.-dijo. Fruncí el ceño. Si hay algo que llega a disgustarme un montón es que me traten como un niño, como alguien demasiado joven. Lo odio profundamente, todos lo saben en especial la Dulce Princesa quien fue la primera en tratarme de esa forma.

-No me llames así. Te ves casi tan joven como yo-no sé porque lo dije. Era obvio que era tan "viejo" como Marceline.

-Tengo mil años, mocoso.-ya basta, me jode que este empezando a llamarme de esa manera.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, el ruido de la película termino. La película había acabado, apreté los puños, estúpida película ¡Duro muy poco! Bueno, no tanto…dos horas y media.

Marshall estuvo a punto de levantarse así que tenía que hacer algo rápido. Lo cogí del brazo y lo tire al suelo, creo que fui un poco brusco porque gruño algo que no entendí muy bien. Me puse encima de él. El vampiro me vio confuso, pero luego de unos segundos sonrió burlonamente. Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo adolescente. En un momento de debilidad, junte mis labios con los de él. Marshall me correspondió inmediatamente, poco a poco fuimos intensificando el beso. Abrí mi boca lentamente, dándole permiso para que ingresara su lengua dentro de ella. Nos separamos por falta de aire, maldita seas aire. En ese momento deseaba no tener pulmones, eran terriblemente molestos.

No sé cómo, pero en el momento en que nos separamos, Marshall aprovecho la oportunidad y se posiciono encima de mí, quedando él arriba y yo abajo. No proteste.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte?-preguntó. Sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

-¡Empieza de una buena vez!-era extraño. Era la primera vez que estaba tan impaciente por hacer algo.

Marshall sonrió maliciosamente y metió su mano debajo de mi playera. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi pecho, se sentía tan bien. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese con mucha pasión. Pero justo en ese momento una pregunta my molesta invadió mi mente ¿Marshall me quiere? ¿Me quiere o solo va a tener sexo conmigo porque me parezco a Fionna? Trate de no hacer caso a esa pregunta que me planteaba mi consciencia sin embargo era muy difícil olvidarse de ella. Nos separamos, yo por falta de aire y él porque no quería que muera de eso, por favor el no necesitaba de aire…ya estaba muerto, supongo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto. Negué con la cabeza. Me examino con la mirada, no quería arruinar el momento pero mi jodida consciencia me había fastidiado con esa pregunta.

-N-no me pasa nada, s-solo estoy un poco nervioso-en realidad no lo estaba.

Sonrió cálidamente y volvió a besarme, solo que está vez fue un beso tierno.

Escuche unos aplausos, que provocaron un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. Era de entender que no estábamos solos, una tercera persona había entrado a la casa.

-Que lindos…-esa voz. Reconocí ese tono de voz al instante y no sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía si estar aliviado o asustado.

Marshall Lee se levantó rápidamente, note como se ponía nervioso. Vaya mi amiga sí que lo ponía nerviosa-M-Marceline…-desvió su vista al umbral de la puerta.

Mi amiga vampiresa, Marceline Abadeer se encontraba con una cara de pocos amigos apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, fulmino a Marshall con la mirada unos segundos. Luego volteo a verme a mí. Que estúpido, yo aún estaba tirado en el suelo con la playera hacia arriba, me levante de inmediato y me acomode la ropa.

-Finn me prometiste que no harías cochinadas.-se cruzó de brazos, estaba molestísima, no la culpo. Debe ser muy incómodo llegar a tu casa y ver a dos tipos acostados en el suelo a punto de tener sexo.

-S-sí, perdón. Y-ya me voy…-me aproxime a la puerta, ella se hizo a un lado y salí. Al momento de pisar un pie fuera de su casa, sentí como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo tras de mí. Ni sé por qué lo hice pero me pegue a la puerta con intenciones de escuchar que pasaba allá adentro.

No escuche mucho, solo unas cuantos platos rotos, creo que fue eso, no estoy seguro. También unos cuantos gritos como "¡Pendejo de mierda!" también "¡Estás loca!" y "¡Te voy a matar!". Tuve muchas ganas de entrar para asegurarme de que Marceline no deje medio muerto a Marshall, pero no. Confiaba en las habilidades de Marshall para defenderse solo, además él sigue siendo su familiar quiera o no. Después de que todo se "calmo" volví a la casa del árbol, donde tuve que soportar todas las preguntas molestas que me planteaba Jake. Pero salió bien, supongo. Fionna y Cake me prepararon un té negro y unos deliciosos bocadillos…con espumoso relleno de crema.

**-Hora-de-Aventura-**

**Angely… **¿Por qué incluí el Bubbline? No lo sé, últimamente me está gustando esa pareja. En fin, espero que les haya gustado mi historia. Dejen sus reviews, gracias.


	4. Despreciable

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad, exclusivamente, de Pendlenton Ward.

**Advertencias: **Fic de genero Slash y Femslash. Lenguaje soez. Y escenas Lime (Situaciones de tensión sexual y roces poco explícitos). También Lemon, pero depende del capítulo XD

**Parejas: **FinnXMarshall Lee (Finnshall) y Princess BubblegumXMarceline (Bubbline).

**Angely dice… **¿Me demore? Bien, si es así. Perdónenme, de verdad. No pude actualizarla más rápido puesto que no me llegaba la jodida inspiración.

**~Amor a primera vista~**

**Capítulo 4: Despreciable.**

Fionna me lanzó el frisbee con mucha fuerza, demasiada diría yo. Puesto que esa cochinada de mierda me golpeo bruscamente la mejilla izquierda. Caí de golpe contra el césped. Fionna se acercó a mí, con un rostro que denotaba extrema preocupación. Para no preocuparla aún más, sonreí, aunque al hacerlo sentí un dolor punzante en mi mejilla. Fionna, torpe, me había dolido como nunca antes.

-Tranquila, Fi.-le dije aún con una sonrisa idiota posada en mis labios. Fionna se sonrojo levemente, y me extendió la mano. La tome sin vacilar demasiado y ella ayudo a que me levante. Estiré un poco mis brazos, para restarle importancia al dolor que sentía en la mejilla.

-¿De verdad estás bien?-preguntó, aún con un rostro de preocupación. La mire y asentí con la cabeza, no me gustaba que se preocuparan por mí-Me alegro, pero enserio…lo lamento, no fue mi intención tirártela tan fuerte.-sonreí como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Fi ¿Dónde están Cake y Jake?-pregunte, mientras miraba a lo lejos la casa del árbol. Ahora que lo analizaba, esos dos habían salido muy temprano y el tonto de Jake no me había dicho nada de nada.

-Pues…Jake le dijo a Cake que quería presentarle a una tal Lady Arcoíris.-Así que era eso, está bien entonces-¿Quieres hacer otra cosa, Finn? Yo ya me aburrí de jugar con esta cosa…-dijo mi amiga humana, mientras recogía el frisbee color rojo.

Suspire, yo también ya me había aburrido. Quería visitar a Marshall, ayer nos habíamos quedado con las ganas de hacer algo interesante. Sin embargo, no podía ¿Qué le diría a Fionna? "Oye Fi, voy a ir a la casa de Marceline a ver a su primo, Marshall Lee, para que tengamos sexo." Ja, eso jamás. En primera porque me regañaría por no decirle que Marshall también estaba en la tierra de Ooo y lo segundo, porque definitivamente no me dejaría ir. Ella está enamorada de mí, y conociéndola, no creo que se rinda tan fácilmente conmigo.

-Vayamos al Dulce Reino ¿Te parece?-Fionna sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. A veces parecía una niña pequeña, y eso de alguna manera me llegaba a encantar. Además que Fionna no estaba nada mal, su cuerpo es muy sexy y su rostro es angelical. Es la combinación perfecta, simplemente perfecta. Puedo comprender por qué Marshall se había fijado en ella.

**FINN POV OF.**

* * *

**MARCELINE POV ON.**

Frunció levemente el entrecejo y yo sonreí burlonamente. No sé porque, pero por alguna rara razón, me gustaba cuando se molestaba. Me hacía sentir "relajada".

-¿Podrías decirme que demonios haces aquí?-preguntó, mientras dejaba a un lado el matraz que tenía en la mano.

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Acaso no había sido ella la que me invito al palacio? Esa estúpida, se supone que al ser una nerd debía tener una buena memoria ¿Verdad?-Estúpida nerd.-le dije. Ella frunció a un más el entrecejo, ¿Ahora se enojaba conmigo?-¿Ya olvidaste que tú me dijiste que venga acá, hoy?-su mirada se suavizo y un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

-Ah…Marceline, l-lo siento…tienes razón. Lo olvide, te pido que me perdones.-dijo con total elegancia mientras agachaba levemente el rostro. Creía que por ser una "princesita refinada" no mostraba esa clase de comportamientos, me refiero, a bajar la cabeza ante una "malcriada y loca Rockera" como yo.

Suspire y sonreí de lado-Está bien, no importa ya. ¿Vamos a ver una película, sí o no?-Bonibelle asintió levemente con la cabeza-Perfecto. Quiero ver rastro de calor. Vamos a tu habitación, cara de chicle.-cogí de la mano a la Dulce Princesa y la jale hasta su habitación. Por suerte, lograba donde quedaba, la última vez que estuve en su habitación fue cuando esa tontuela tenía doce años. La vi de reojo y noté que sus mejillas estaban coloradas ¿Acaso le daba vergüenza que la cogiera de la mano? Que estupidez…

Llegamos a su habitación, había cambiado como nunca antes. Parecía de una mujer adulta, muy adulta. En pocas palabras, una vieja. Varios libros de ciencias estaban tirados por todas partes. Me reí levemente y cause que su sonrojo fuera a un más notable que antes. La Dulce Princesa siempre había sido, toda su vida, una mocosa desordenada. Aunque siempre trataba de ocultarlo, sin embargo yo la conocía muy bien. Conocía todo de ella, cada faceta suya. Tanto su faceta madura y refinada como la infantil y torpe.

-Ah…lo lamento. Iba a ordenarlo, pero…me olvide.-se soltó de mi agarre suavemente y recogió unos cuantos libros-Eh…en el estante de ahí-me señalo un gran estante color rosa, con solamente la mirada-…Hay varias películas, busca la de "Rastro de Calor".-asentí con la cabeza y me aproxime al estante. Encontré rápidamente el DVD de la película.

-Bien, lo pondré ¿Sí?-Bonibelle asintió con la cabeza y termino de recoger todos los libros. Coloque la película en el reproductor de DVD y encendí el televisor. Presione unos cuantos botones, y la película empezó-Tengo hambre…-dije sentándome en el suelo. Bonibelle me imito. Era extraño que hiciera esa clase de cosas, ella siempre actuaba como una "Princesita".

Se puso un dedo en los labios, y de alguna manera me sonroje-¿Qué podríamos comer?-miró el techo, pensando en algo-Ya sé, le diré a Mentita que nos traiga algunas fresas. Te gustan las fresas ¿Verdad?-asentí levemente con la cabeza ¿Aun se acordaba de que me gustaban las fresas? Creía que me odiaba, pero si recordaba mis gustos, entonces no me odiaba tanto, supongo. Cogió un teléfono móvil, color rosa y marcó unos números, que no descifre de quien era-¿Mentita? Este necesito que nos traigas a Marceline y a mí unas fresas…Sí…las más deliciosas que encuentres…claro…adiós.-colgó y me dedico una tierna sonrisa.

Me sonroje levemente y le regrese el gesto-E…espero que Mentita llegue pronto con esas fresas…-dije al instante. Me sentía incomoda de alguna manera aunque no supe con exactitud el porqué. Miré de frente hacia la película, había olvidado porque había ido. Sí, solo había ido para ver "Rastro de Calor", aquello era muy estúpido puesto que yo tenía esa misma película en mi casa. Cortesía de Finn, el humano. El chico al que me le había confesada todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos. Al recordar aquello se me salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas, ya que, obviamente, también había recordado el rechazo, cortesía de Finn el humano.

-¿Marceline…? ¿E…estas bien?-me preguntó Bonibelle al verme en tal estado. Abrí los ojos como platos, al darme cuenta el ridículo que estaba haciendo. Froté bruscamente mis ojos con los nudillos de mis manos-O…oye no pasa nada, Marceline. No se lo diré a nadie…tranquila-¿Cómo podía decir esa clase de cosas? Me molestaba que fuera así, pero al mismo tiempo me parecía agradable y dulce de su parte.

-S-Sabes…solo…y-yo…estaré bien, supongo…-la miré de reojo para ver su reacción. Me miraba con nostalgia, sentí que ella sabía cuál era el problema. No, no lo sabía. Ella no sabía los sentimientos que había desarrollado por Finn y nunca iba a dejar que se enterara. Me levanté sin mucho esfuerzo y la observe, cambio su expresión a una sorprendida-Bonibelle, creo que será mejor que me retire…a fin de cuentas no me siento tan bien…y no quiero causarte molestias con mis problemas de mierda.

Se paró y me observó con expresión seria. No comprendía como es que podía cambiar de expresión tan fácilmente a cada momento-No digas que tus problemas son mierda. No los son, es más, deben ser muy importantes porque estabas llorando.-fruncí el entrecejo y coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros, los apreté con fuerza y ella se sonrojo levemente-¿Qué h…haces?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que estaba llorando?! ¡No te metas en mi vida, Bonibelle! ¡No somos amigas, y nunca lo seremos!-no se la razón del porque dije eso último. Solo lo dije y ya. Su rostro me miró con total sorpresa.

-¿No los somos? ¿No somos amigas?-preguntó. Apreté aún más su hombros ¡Claro que no, no somos amigas! Sí, iba a decirle eso-Marceline…-la hice retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó bruscamente contra la pared.

-¡No! ¡No somos ami…-me quede tan solo a unas cuantas letras de terminar la frase. Y todo porque a ella se le ocurrió posar sus labios sobre los míos. Sus delgados y suaves labios rosas se posaron sobre los míos, de un momento a otro. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve el tiempo de analizar cómo había sucedido ¿Acaso no la tenía agarrada de los hombros? ¿Cómo se había zafado tan fácilmente? Sin embargo esas preguntas se despejaron de mi mente, al saborear suavemente aquel sabor de sus labios, una mezcla de crema espumosa y chicle. Raro, pero lindo y muy rico.

Al momento de separarnos me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, aunque con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Pero de pronto, su expresión cambio. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se sonrojo hasta las orejas, mucho, mucho más que yo. Alce una ceja ¿Qué ocurría? Vi que miraba por encima de mi hombro así que decidí voltear para ver que la traía tan sorprendida. Ahí, me encontré con la mirada de dos adolescentes, de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellos rubios. Reconocí inmediatamente a uno de ellos.

**MARCELINE POV OFF.**

* * *

**FINN POV ON.**

Abrí los ojos como platos, al ver esa escena. Por inercia miré de reojo a mi amiga Fionna y ella estaba igual que yo. Con los ojos saliéndose de orbita. Lo primero que pensé en ese momento fue: La Princesa quería burlarse de mi amiga Marcy, por eso la besó". Cuando dejaron de babearse, la Princesa no observó, con un rostro de color tomate y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Marceline volteó al cabo de algunos segundos y nos vio a Fionna y a mí. A pesar que nos miraba a ambos, sentí como sus ojos se posaban más sobre mí que en mi amiga humana.

-Ah…Princesa, Marceline…s-saben nosotros…ya nos íbamos…-tome a Fionna de la mano, no se sonrojo como normalmente lo hacía. De seguro, debido al shock, y todo por observar a dos sexys chicas besuqueándose. Marceline posó sus orbes rojizos sobre mi mano, entrelazada con la de Fionna. Frunció levemente el entrecejo y se aproximó a nosotros.

-¿Quién es esta?-preguntó, mientras señalaba a mi rubia amiga. Trague saliva. ¿Qué debía responder en ese caso? "Ella es Fionna, mi amiga. Vino de la tierra de Aaa a buscar a tu hermano, pero se enamoró perdidamente de mí desde que nos conocimos. Sí, lo sé…soy irresistible" No, además de que eso último sonaba tan marica y presumido. Yo no soy de esa manera.

-Ella es…Fionna, mi prima lejana.-mi amiga de cabellera rubia alzo una ceja y me miró con algo de molestia. Le dedique una sonrisa nerviosa y señale a Marceline con la mirada. Me agradaba, como Fionna era capaz de entender tan solo con verme a los ojos.

-Ah~ Sí, soy su prima.-Marceline bufo y se llevó las manos a su esbelta cintura.

-Por favor, no soy tan estúpida. Esta tonta no es tu "prima lejana". Tú eres Fionna, la amiga de mi…-le cubrí la boca con mis manos. Cosa que extraño bastante a Fionna y a la Dulce Princesa, quien todavía seguía pegada a la pared viendo a cada detalle nuestra conversación.

-Permítannos un momento.-pedí con toda la educación que pude. Aun cubriéndole la boca a Marcy, la jale hacia afuera con la mayor "delicadeza" que podía. Ya afuera de la habitación de la Princesa, me asegure de cerrar la puerta y mirar a los lados.

Solté a Marceline, solo para ganarme un puñete en el estómago. Estaba molesta, demasiado.-Imbécil ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó. Me cogí el estómago, maldita vampiresa. Me había dolido mucho.

-Nada…es solo que…-me enderecé, olvidándome del dolor y la miré a los ojos, desafiantemente. Ella suavizo la mirada y sonrió de lado, obvio, que para no dejarse intimidar por mi mirada-No quería que le dijeras a Fionna que Marshall es tu hermano, sabría en el acto que ese imbécil está en la tierra de Ooo.-Marceline bajo lentamente la mirada.

-¿Por qué no quieres que Fionna se entere de que él está aquí?-temía eso. Lo último que deseaba era que la vampiresa que me confeso sus sentimientos, hace ya dos años, me preguntara eso. Apretó los puños y sonrió forzadamente-Respóndeme, Finn-¿Para qué quería que lo hiciera? Ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta-¡Que me respondas!

-¡No necesito hacerlo! ¡Tú misma me diste a entender que lo sabías! Ayer… ¿O acaso solo quieres molestarme?-sus ojos rojizos se posaron sobre los míos y arrugo la nariz. Estaba más que seguro que me daría un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Pero aquel esperado puñetazo no llego, otra cosa lo hizo. Algo se estampo en mis labios, pero no fue su puño enfurecido. Sino sus labios.

Sus delgados labios se posaron con los míos. Fue el beso más tierno que me dieron, pero a la vez el más triste. Ya que de alguna manera, Marceline me transmitía su agonía, su decepción y su tristeza extrema. Estaba triste, y todo porque mi culpa. Todo porque yo no podía corresponder sus sinceros sentimientos. Todo porque me enamore de su hermano, un inmaduro que lo más probable es que solo este jugando con mis sentimientos, que solo me esté utilizando. Al menos una vez en toda mi patética vida, quise darle un momento de felicidad. La tomé de la cintura e intensifique un poco más el beso. Marceline acaricio mis dorados cabellos y yo acaricie su esbelta cintura suavemente. Nos separamos. Jadee un momento, me faltaba aire y ella solo sonrió como si hubiera logrado algo muy importante en su vida.

-Lo lamento…-susurro. A pesar de eso, su sonrisa no se desvanecía y eso me hacía sentir bien.

-No importa, me gusto.-enserio. Me había gustado y mucho, a pesar de que no se sintiera como los besos de Marshall.

-Finn, yo te quiero. Creo…la verdad es que estoy muy confusa con mis sentimientos…ahora…-¿Confusa? ¿Con sus sentimientos? Creía que solo me quería a mí y solo a mí. No sé porque pero fruncí levemente el entrecejo y desvié la mirada. Que egoísta, yo no podía quererla pero ella tenía que quererme a pesar de todo. Sí, yo era un jodido egoísta.-Y ahora…te quiero dar un consejo.-me agarro suavemente de la quijada y me obligo a que la mirara con total atención-Eres mi amigo, Finn. Por eso, te digo esto… ¿Sí?-asentí con la cabeza, nerviosamente. De algún modo sabía que se trataba de Marshall Lee, su hermano-Veras, Marshall. Nunca, nunca, nunca…se ha tomado algo enserio, y cuando digo que nunca se ha tomado nada enserio es porque es verdad. Apuesto a que Fionna, solo era…o es un "capricho". Y si ella lo es…

-Entonces…yo también lo soy…-complete la frase, mis ojos se abrían abierto como platos. Tal vez, Marcy tenía razón. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso parecía tener sentido. Si en verdad Fionna hubiera sido preciada para Marshall, jamás habría venido, jamás me habría seducido. Jamás me hubiera utilizado para olvidarla. Porque la amaría a ella y solamente a ella. No se hubiera dejado engañar por mi apariencia si ella hubiera sido su joya preciada.

-No creas que lo digo por molestarte, Finn. Es más, te lo comento porque creo que es bueno que lo sepas. Y ahora, si quieres seguir viéndolo y todo lo demás. Está bien. Pero te advierto, hay una posibilidad de 50% de que él podría hacerte muy feliz sin embargo también hay otra posibilidad de 50% que te lastime por el resto de tu vida.-me mordí el labio inferior y apreté los puños. Yo no iba a quedarme ahí parado sin hacer nada.

-Marcy, dile a Fionna que se regrese a la casa del árbol. Iré a hablar con Marshall.-ella abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego de unos pocos segundos asintió con la cabeza. Corrí rápidamente por los pasillos del Palacio. Sí era cierto lo que decía Marceline entonces tenía que comprobarlo. De una buena vez, le preguntaría a Marshall si Fionna es un juego. Si o no. Si me responde que no…entonces tendrá que despedirse de mí. Y si me responde que sí, entonces también tendría que hacerlo. Ya que yo también sería un juego para él. Un juego nuevo que de seguro lo entretendría un buen rato.

**FINN POV OFF.**

* * *

**FIONNA POV ON.**

El silencio era muy incómodo entre la Dulce Princesa y yo, muy incómodo. En especial, porque yo creía que esa rosadita era una jodida lesbiana y tenía mucho miedo por mi virginidad. ¿Y si intentaba atacarme? Descarte esa idea en cuanto me sonrió dulcemente, aunque eso no me hacía sentir más tranquila.

-Ah…yo soy…

-¡Fionna!-escuche mi nombre y voltee al instante a ver quién era. Una muchacha de cabellos extensos de color azabache me miraba con molestia. No sabía quién era, pero me recordaba mucho a Marshall. Ese aura de "No te metas conmigo, porque te pateo el culo" rondaba alrededor de ella y de Marshall. Además el color de sus cabellos y el de sus ojos. Hasta la tonalidad de su piel-Finn acaba de irse. Dijo que regresaría a la casa del árbol-¿Qué? ¿Enserio dijo aquello? Fruncí levemente el entrecejo, ya iba siendo la segunda vez que Finn me dejaba botada en aquel rarito Reino plagado con dulces caminantes. Aunque no era tan raro, puesto que ya estaba acostumbrada al tonto Dulce Reino de la tierra de Aaa.

-Está bien…-respondí sin mucho ánimo y me dirigí con prisa a la salida. Me detuve en el umbral y miré de reojo a esa chica de orbes rojizos-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunté, no es me interesara pero me llamaba la atención, no solo su apariencia sino también su personalidad. Parecía Marshall en versión femenina.

-Marceline, Marceline Abadeer.-me respondió con una sonrisa burlona posada en los labios. "Marceline Abadeer", tenía el mismo apellido que Marshall, lo reconocí al instante así que camine rápidamente hacía ella-Hay Finn~ dije que no le diría nada acerca de Marshall, pero nunca que le diga algo acerca de mí.-dijo con total naturalidad.

Abrí los ojos como platos en cuanto esa chica, Marceline, menciono a mi amigo Marshall Lee. Ella debía conocerlo. No, más que conocerlo, debía ser algún familiar suyo ya que tenían el mismo apellido-Lo conoces… ¿Dónde está? ¡Necesito que me lo digas! De repente, un día desapareció como por arte de magia, por eso Cake y yo recorrimos varios lugares, incluido este.-no tenía por qué brindarle tantas explicaciones a esa rebelde. Pero no me quedaba de otra, estaba preocupada por mi amigo porque había desaparecido de un día para otro.

-No voy a decírtelo.-me contestó fríamente. Mire como la Dulce Princesa nos observaba con expresión de no saber nada de nada. Fruncí el entrecejo y apreté los puños. Definitivamente iba a golpearla sino me respondía como es debido-No puedo, Finn no quiere que lo haga.-abrí los ojos de par en par y me sonroje hasta las orejas. ¿Finn no quería? ¿Él? ¿Por qué?-No puedo explicarte sus razones, solo te diré que la razón por la que aún no te hayas encontrado con Marshall…es por culpa de Finn.

Salí rápidamente de ahí, no me importaba que Marceline y la Dulce Princesa creyeran que era una maleducada, tenía que entender a qué se refería esa chica, la familiar de Marshall. Corrí como nunca antes, era increíble cuanto velocidad podía tener si es que algo…o mejor dicho alguien me importaba demasiado. Y ese alguien era Finn, él me gustaba. Aunque en ese instante ese no era el problema, puesto que solo quería una respuesta suya. ¿Por qué no quería que supiera algo acerca de Marshall? ¿Por qué?

Me detuve en seco al verlo. Estaba a varios metros de él, lo reconocí inmediatamente, después de todo ¿Quién más podría tener aquel cabello dorado y precioso? Yo, pero obviamente, yo no tenía una gemela. Sonreí internamente y cuando estuve a punto de gritarle para que se diera media vuelta. Lo vi ingresar velozmente a una cueva. Ahogue mis ganas de llamarlo, aquel lugar a donde había entrado me llamo demasiado la atención. Decidí seguirlo, cautelosamente. En pocas palabras, iba a espiarlo.

* * *

**FINN POV ON.**

Trague saliva y toqué la puerta. Espere unos cuantos segundos y se abrió. Marshall me miró con sorpresa pero su expresión cambio luego de unos pocos segundos por una leve sonrisa.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-dije con tono serio y distante. La sonrisa de Marshall se borró inmediatamente y asintió con la cabeza. Se hizo a un lado y dejo que yo pasara. Sentí como mis manos comenzaron a sudar así que las agite disimuladamente. Cerro la puerta con seguro, no me sentía más tranquilo con eso, solo lograba ponerme más nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, mientras se acariciaba cada uno de sus cabellos azabaches. Mis orbes azulinos se posaron en los rojizos de él.

-¿Quieres a Fionna?-escuche un ruido venir desde afuera de la casa. Voltee para ver qué había sucedido, pero no vi a nadie. Regrese mi vista hacia Marshall Lee, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y parecían salirse de orbita. Mi pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Sonrió de lado y desvió lentamente la mirada-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-¿Por qué inventaba excusas? ¿No sería más fácil responder un "Sí o un No"? Apreté los puños, quería saber la respuesta rápido. Me aproxime a él y lo cogí bruscamente del cuello de la camisa.

-Respóndeme.-ordene con tono de voz altanero.

Él suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos poco a poco-Sí, la quiero. Pero también te quiero a ti…Finn-lo solté inmediatamente y me aproxime a la puerta. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¿La quiere a ella, pero también a mí? No. Solo se podía querer, amar a una persona. No a dos, eso no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido posible. Estuve a solo unos cuantos pasos de la salida, cuando sentí como aprisionaban mi brazo con fuerza.

Fruncí el entrecejo y voltee. Marshall me miraba con total tristeza y melancolía. Lo había visto así antes, triste. Cuando hablaba de la relación que llevaba con Marceline, pero esta vez parecía como si en verdad le doliera mi actitud. A pesar de eso, no suavice mi mirada. Él mismo había dicho que quería a Fionna, pero que a mí también me quería. Era más que obvio que solo estaba jugando, como había dicho Marceline. Ni Fionna ni yo éramos algo serio para él. Me zafe de su agarre violentamente y lo miré con ira.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Fionna, ni a mí. Yo no quiero ser parte de una diversión, y Fionna…ella es una buena chica, hermosa, amable y muy fuerte. No necesita que la utilices y solo para que lo sepas, ella jamás va a amarte porque ama a alguien más.-sabía perfectamente, que con decir eso era más que obvio que la conocía y que estaba en la tierra de Ooo, pero no me importaba que lo supiese. Ya no me importaba nada. Mis sentimientos por Marshall eran más que sinceros y profundos, pero él no parecía tomarme importancia.

El vampiro abrió los ojos como platos y me cogió de los hombros-Conoces a Fionna…ella…está aquí ¿Verdad?-asentí levemente con la cabeza, sin perder mi rostro serio y distante-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque te ibas a burlar de ella como lo estabas haciendo conmigo, hijo de puta!-me vio con sorpresa y me soltó inmediatamente.

-¿Crees que me estaba burlando de ti?-me sonroje levemente y desvié la mirada-¿Por qué haría algo tan despreciable como eso?-mis orbes azulinos buscaron en el suelo cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para no mirar a Marshall-Jamás me burlaría de ti, Finn. Está bien, quiero a Fionna, la quiero…pero tú también eres alguien muy importante para mí. Incluso…creo…más que ella…-mi sonrojo pasó de ser uno leve a uno muy profundo. Mi rostro ardía demasiado y lo peor de todo, era que no sabía cómo ocultarlo.

-M-Marceline dijo que no te tomas nada enserio…y cuando lo analice…pues sí…tenía algo de razón.-frote mis nudillos, por lo nervioso y avergonzado que estaba.

-Marceline es una idiota. ¿Acaso no pensaste que te haya dicho eso, solo para que me aleje de ti? A ella le gustas mucho, después de todo…-abrí los ojos de par en par. Era cierto, ella podía haber hecho eso. Yo le gustaba y a pesar de que dijera que se encontraba confusa sobre sus sentimientos. De algo estaba seguro, yo le gustaba a la reina de los vampiros.-Además…querer a dos personas a la vez…puede ser posible.-en eso no estaba de acuerdo con él-Después de todo el amor es muy confuso y estúpido.

Me sonrojo levemente en cuanto dijo la palabra "Amor". ¿Eso quería decir que yo le gustaba? Esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, decidí ignorarla y abrí la boca para decir unas palabras-Sí, creo. Lo siento, Marshall…no me siento bien. Ya me voy.-quería irme pero al mismo tiempo quedarme ahí con él. El vampiro sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Me decepcione un poco, después de todo no iba a detenerme. Antes de que volteara, me tomó de la mano y me besó dulcemente en los labios. Correspondí el beso de inmediato, me gustaba aquel sabor de sus labios y no iba a desperdiciarlo solo porque me "Sentía mal".

* * *

Llegue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la casa del árbol. Una sonrisa de niñita enamorada estaba posada en mis labios. Jake y Cake habían llegado de visitar a Lady Arcoíris. Apenas ingrese por la puerta me examinaron de pies a cabeza. Lo que más me extraño de eso, fue que ambos lo hicieron. Incluida Cake.

La gata frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a mí-Finn ¿Le hiciste algo a Fionna?-preguntó con tono de voz sumamente molesto. Negué con la cabeza de inmediato. Su mirada se suavizo, de una molesta paso a una de preocupación-Que raro…desde que llego a estado actuando muy rara.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunté. Tal vez, algo le había ocurrido en cuanto la deje sola con esas dos chifladas de la Dulce Princesa y Marceline.

-Arriba en tu habitación.

Apenas me lo dijo, me apresure a subir las escaleras. En cuanto llegue, vi a mi amiga rubia tirada en la cama. Mirando detenidamente el techo, sus ojos azulinos estaban vacíos, como sin llenos de vida. En cuanto sintió la presencia de alguien más, se sentó en la cama y acomodo su falda azul. Me aproxime a ella y me senté al borde de la cama, le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas y reacciono de una manera inusual. No se sonrojo ni me devolvió la sonrisa. Solo me observó, así nada más. Sin ninguna otra expresión. Ni con amargura ni con felicidad. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué?

-Yo aún te quiero…-me dijo con tono de voz apagado. Abrí los ojos como platos y cuando estuve a punto de decir algo, ella oculto su rostro en mi pecho-Yo…te quiero, todavía te quiero…-lo volvió a decir ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿A qué se refería?-Y…te juro que de alguna manera u otra…serás mío.-sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. ¿Suyo?

-¿Fionna? ¿Estás bien?-ella alzo la mirada y me sonrió melancólicamente. Sus ojos azulinos estaban cristalizados. Quería llorar, por inercia, la envolví delicadamente con mis brazos y la llene de protección. Ella me correspondió el abrazo, y después de unos segundos se sonrojo. Nuestros orbes azulinos chocaron y ella me plantó un corto y casto beso en los labios. Correspondí al beso, sentí que debía hacerlo. Ya que de alguna manera, sabía que yo era el culpable de su depresión.

* * *

**Angely dice… **TT-TT Como dije al principio, lamento haberme demorado. Espero que no vuelva a pasar, espero. En fin, gracias por haber leído este capítulo y espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo, escribiéndolo. Ojala me dejen sus reviews porque me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a todos que leen este Fic, los quiero mucho~


	5. Algo Nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad, única, de Pendlenton Ward.

**Parejas: **Marshall/Finn (Finnshall) and Marceline/Princess Bubblegum (Bubbline).

**Rated:** T—M

**Warnings: **Lenguaje soez, Fic de género Slash y Femslash. Ok, esto es importante, en este capítulo habrá Lemon XP, así que lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Angely dice…** Lamento la demora, los deberes y los profesores me están comiendo viva. Todos los días, tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Pero bueno, no iba a dejar de escribir solo por eso ¿Verdad? Por eso, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de mi Fic, esta vez habrá mucha, mucha emoción XD

**~Amor a Primera Vista~**

**Capítulo 5: Algo Nuevo.**

Los últimos días, prácticamente, me había pasado cumpliendo todas las exigencias de Fionna. Como cuando me pedía que le diera un abrazo, o incluso un casto beso en los labios. No opuse resistencia en ningún momento, no quería lastimarla, de nuevo. Hubo una ocasión en la que me pidió un beso, en frente de Jake y Cake. Me sonroje hasta las orejas, puesto que no me agradaba la idea de que nuestros hermanos adoptivos nos vieran besándonos. Al final, lo hice, ya que los parpados le cubrieron los ojos, y sus pestañas barrieron delicadamente sus mejillas. Estaba lista para que la besara, y simplemente no podía dejarla así como una tonta. Cake fue la primera en reaccionar, se lanzó sobre mí y dejo varios rasguños en mi cara, todos provocadas con sus garras de felina. Jake por otra parte se quedó congelado de la impresión, pude entenderlo un poco. Después de todo le había confesado que tenía preferencias por los chicos, hace unos días. Y recientemente, de la nada, besaba a una rubia muy parecida a mí. Fionna, para detener a Cake, tuvo que inventar una mentira que incluso a mí, llego a joderme.

— ¡Finn y yo somos novios, Cake!

Abrí los ojos como platos y trate de cerrarle la boca, antes de que tuviera otra oportunidad más de echarlo todo a perder.

—Yo…me le confesé y Finn acepto mis sentimientos —. Al decir eso, pude ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro, era obvio que el hecho de ser "novios" la ponía muy feliz, aunque yo no pensaba lo mismo.

—Eh…sí… —afirme en voz baja, para que ninguna de las dos tuviera oportunidad de oírme. Aun así, la gata y la humana me oyeron claramente.

—Eso… ¡Es genial, Fi! ¡Los felicito! —gritó Cake con euforia—Oh~ Finn, te quería decir algo…si te atreves a dañar a mi hermanita, de cualquier manera, te asesinare con mis propias manos.

Creo que ni siquiera el Lich llegó a darme tanto temor. Trague saliva y asentí repetidas veces con la cabeza. Jodida gata, había logrado asustar al mejor héroe de todo Ooo.

Observe a Jake de reojo, había salido de su auto-congelamiento. Baje la mirada lentamente al ver su reacción sobre todo ello. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, en señal de negación. Estaba más que claro, que se encontraba decepcionado de mí. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba, me sentía muy mal y un completo idiota. De seguro la cabeza de Jake se repetía una y otra vez: "Como mi hermanito puede estar jugando con los sentimientos de una muchacha inocente". El problema es que yo tampoco deseaba jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. Quería dejar bien en claro que solo sentía simple cariño por Fionna, y nada más que eso. Sin embargo, ya parecía muy tarde para arreglar las cosas.

—Ah…tengo sueño, iré a dormir —. Dije sin muchos ánimos, y subí inmediatamente a mi habitación.

Apenas llegue a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama y mis parpados cubrieron completamente mis ojos azules. Por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, aunque hubiera apostado en ese momento que era por culpa de Fionna. Al oír los pasos de alguien, subiendo por los escalones. Abrí los ojos velozmente, pensaba que era Jake, y francamente necesitaba hablar con mi amigo perro de todo lo que acontecía a nuestro alrededor.

La decepción me invadió, en cuanto vi a Fionna. No quería decir que la odiaba o me caía mal, pero lo que menos quería, era platicar con ella. Además, gracias a esa rubia, nuestros hermanos creían que salíamos juntos, aunque en particular Cake, la más peligrosa.

—Perdón, te moleste ¿Verdad?

—No, faltaba mucho para que me duerma y…

—No me refería a eso. Me refiero a eso de…ser novios. Te moleste ¿No es así?

—No te quiero mentir. Por eso…Sí, me molesto. Fionna sabes que te quiero mucho, pero solo como una amiga, es más, sabes que alguien que me gusta y…

—Es Marshall, lo sé. ¡Aquella vez que fuiste a su hogar los vi besándose! —sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, hasta ella se había impresionado de su griterío.

Yo por otra parte, me encontraba casi en shock. ¿Ella nos observó mientras nos besábamos? Lo primero que sentí fue una vergüenza extrema, así que mis mejillas se inundaron de un color rojizo, que me ardía por dentro. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar, aunque muy distinto a como cuando palpitaba mientras estaba con Marshall Lee. Esto era distinto, tenía miedo de lo que Fionna pudiese hacer, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que haría. Me sentía mal del estado en el que Fionna se encontraba, a decir verdad me sentía culpable, pero no sabía exactamente porque. Sin embargo, lo comprendí en el momento que la rubia me revelo que nos había estado observando a Marshall y a mí en un momento comprometedor. Algo dentro de mí, se había percatado de que por mi culpa Fionna se encontraba deprimida, era por eso que cumplía últimamente sus caprichos. Pero ya no más. Tenía que dejar bien en claro que no quería nada más con ella, que una simple y cariñosa amistad duradera.

—Fionna, yo…

—Ah…espera no digas nada. Lo siento, no debí decir nada. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…es solo que siento celos…pero ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Marshall es un hombre! —mi sonrojo se hizo mucho más notorio, o eso creí. Ya que sentía como mi cara se ponía más caliente.

—Fionna, b…basta. Esto no se trata de que si Marshall es hombre o…

— ¡Aun así no lo entiendo! ¡Marshall es un hombre! En todo caso…yo…yo soy una mujer —. No sé qué me fastidiaba más. El hecho de que me estaba reclamando acerca de mis preferencias sexuales, o que lo gritara como si fuesen un delito.

Suspire y pose mis ojos en los suyos. Estaba comenzando a molestarme, y generalmente soy una persona muy apacible a veces. Además de que Fionna, parecía empeñada en interrumpirme cada vez que tenía una jodida oportunidad. Estaba sentado sobre mi mullida cama, acaricie las sábanas blancas por inercia, y ahí fue cuando una idea alocada paso por mi mente pervertida de adolescente.

—Sí, tienes razón, Fionna. Tú eres una mujer. Pero…Marshall logra excitarme —trague saliva en cuanto dije esas palabras. Sonaba como un pervertido de mierda, que horrible. Sin embargo no iba a parar…—Fionna ¿Crees que una mujer como tú, pueda lograr que me excite?

Las piernas bien formadas de Fionna comenzaron a temblar. Sonreí de lado. Ja, la iba a dejar hasta ahí nada más. La rubia me había demostrado ser una personita completamente pura, así que estaba seguro de que no iba ceder ante las cojudeces que se me estaba ocurriendo. Claro que todo era parte de un simple plan, para que me dejara en paz. Al menos para dormir un rato.

—Bueno, Fionna, retira…

—Sí, puedo llegar a excitarte, incluso mucho más que Marshall. Yo sí puedo —dijo con firmeza, mientras se acercaba a mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, espera se suponía que no debía aceptar. ¿No que era muy inocente y eso? Parecía que me había equivocado, pero demasiado. Estruje las sábanas y me puse muy nervioso. Trague saliva, y trate de formar una sonrisa con mis labios, aunque lo veía muy difícil. Y eso era simplemente por el hecho, de que jamás me vi teniendo sexo con una chica como Fionna. Quiero decir…siempre soñé con llegar a tener sexo con mi ex novia, la Princesa Flama, pero eso era completamente imposible. No la podía besar, sin que la tierra de Ooo sufra algún daño. Además Fionna se parecía tanto a mí, e imaginarme tener sexo con ella se me hacía muy raro.

—O…oye ¿Es enserio? P…puedes arrepentirte… lo sabes… ¿Verdad?

Fionna sonrió de lado y se relamió los labios.

—Lo sé, Finn. Pero no me voy a arrepentir, de nada.

Se sentó en mis piernas delicadamente y envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos.

—T…te lo digo enserio Fionna, puedes retractarte, arrepentirte…y eso. No se lo comentare a nadie.

Yo era el único torpe que ponía excusas. Pero la rubia parecía no darse cuenta de ello, fue un alivio, gracias a Glob. Ya que yo parecía la chica, en vez de ella.

Fionna acercó su rostro al mío, y me dio un beso tan inesperado que hizo que abriera los ojos como platos. Bueno, había comenzado bien. Los labios de Fionna eran muy suaves y reconfortantes pero no se comparaban con los de Marshall. Además de que no sentía lo mismo. Con el estúpido vampiro sentía como mi estómago daba vuelcos de felicidad. En cambio con la rubia, pues… con ella simplemente sentía un beso, nada más. Nada especial.

—Ah… Fionna…oye…

Fionna ingreso su lengua al interior de mi boca, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar, e intercambiar saliva una con la otra. Pegó su pecho contra el mío, y sentí sus suaves y bien formados senos. Quería detenerla, sabía que si llegábamos a más no podríamos volver a ser amigos, puesto que no tendría el valor para volver a mirarla a la cara. La cogí de la cintura, y dejo de besarme, probablemente pensó que yo también comenzaría a hacer algo intenso o eso. Pero no solo deseaba detenerla, lo más pronto posible.

—Fionna, sabes…iré un momento abajo…y…solo espérame ¿Sí?

—Te acompaño.

— ¡No! Quiero decir…no. Estoy bien, iré yo solo. Regreso en un momento, solo espérame aquí… —asintió con la cabeza, y aproveche esa única oportunidad para bajar por las escaleras velozmente.

Cake y Jake se encontraban en la sala, tomando un té de hierbas y comiendo unas galletas con chispas de chocolate. Hubiera cogido una, sino hubiera estado tan nervioso. A penas mis zapatillas tocaron el suelo, corrí hasta la puerta y gire la perilla. No tuve tiempo, ni siquiera de ver cómo me miraban mi amigo can y la gata. Aunque conociéndolos, lo más probable era que me estuvieran observando con una de las cejas arqueadas.

Era muy cobarde de mi parte salir corriendo, porque literalmente lo hice. Pero lo que ocurría era que no tenía alternativa, aunque estoy seguro de que había un sinfín de opciones que escoger aparte de salir corriendo de la casa del árbol como una gallina.

* * *

Por fin, deje de correr. Estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de la casa de Marceline, en primer lugar ni sabía porque mi primera opción fue ir a ver a Marshall. Pero él también era culpable de lo que me pasaba así que debía saber que Fionna nos observó aquella vez que nos besamos. Esto era tanto su culpa como la mía.

Tome aire y me acerque a la puerta, toque despacio al principio, pero como ninguno de los hermanitos vampiro me abrió, entonces toque con mucha más fuerza, sin embargo creo que me pase ya que logré ganarme varios insultos. Todos de parte de Marshall, quien apuesto que estaba haciendo algo importante como para gritarme. Abrió la puerta, y pude ver su rostro. Sus ojos rojizos me vieron con aquel brillo que lograba hechizarme, pero ahora era distinto. Se encontraba enfadado, ¿Por qué? ¿Por mi culpa? ¿Qué había hecho yo? Recién acababa de llegar. Fruncí el entrecejo y di media vuelta. Bien, sino quería verme entonces estaba bien. Aun podía marcharme de ahí con mi dignidad intacta.

—Finn ¿Qué mierda haces? Si vas a entrar hazlo de una jodida vez —su tonito de voz me enfado aún más. Que se vaya al diablo.

—Ya me voy. Quise ver a Marceline, pero como no está entonces me voy. —no sé porque mencione a mi amiga.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Marceline no se encuentra en casa?—preguntó con tono burlón—Bien puede estar en su habitación.

Me sonroje levemente ante mi falta de inteligencia y coherencia. Di un paso hacia delante, mi plan era irme sin siquiera dirigirle una sola palabra. Pero Marshall me cogió bruscamente del brazo, y me jalo hacia dentro de la casa. Cerró la puerta de una patada y un escalofrió recorrió por mi espalda. El vampiro me cogió de la cintura, y lamio mi cuello de una manera muy sensual.

—M…Marshall ¿Qué haces? O…oye suéltame, por favor. Además… ¡¿No estabas molesto, hijo de puta?!—el vampiro de ojos rojizos me soltó de un momento para otro, y se alejó de mí.

—Sí, estoy molesto. Por cierto, perdona. No quería recibirte de una mala manera ni nada.

—Está bien, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás molesto? —pregunté curiosamente.

—Marceline cortó las cuerdas de mi guitarra. Está muy molesta conmigo —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al verlo sonreír de aquella manera, no pude evitar que una idea que claramente decía "Masoquista" pasara por mi mente.

—Aun así ¿Qué le hiciste para que cortara las cuerdas de tu guitarra?

Pude notar como las mejillas de Marshall se sonrojaban levemente, eso me ponía más curioso todavía. ¿Qué había hecho como para que ella se enfadara con él?

—No te lo voy a decir, chismoso —me dijo. Fruncí en entrecejo, y me cruce de brazos—No me das miedo, niñito.

—No pretendía eso, como sea…adiós —me dirigí inmediatamente hacia la puerta y gire la perilla.

—No, no te vas. —Marshall cerró nuevamente la puerta, y me tomó de la muñeca— ¿Para que habías venido en primer lugar?

Traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero como siempre mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. Creí que la mejor opción era contestarle sin ninguna protesta, para que luego pudiera marcharme de una vez.

—Yo…estoy aquí por tu culpa. Fionna nos vio…cuando…nos besamos, el otro día ¿Recuerdas?

Marshall me sonrió ligeramente, y me cogió con suavidad, nuevamente, de la cintura.

—Cómo voy a olvidarlo, rubiecito…espera ¿Dijiste Fionna? —fruncí el entrecejo, pero de igual manera asentí con la cabeza. Me molestaba cuando pronunciaba el nombre de mi amiga— ¿Por qué?

Marshall me soltó, y trate de cogerlo de las muñecas para que no lo hiciera, pero él fue más rápido. Suspiro y se pasó ambas manos por sus desordenados cabellos negros azabache. Me sonroje levemente, ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué no dejara de tocarme? Que ridículo, estaba enamorado de Marshall pero eso no quería decir que debía actuar como una puta en frente de él, bueno, en frente de nadie.

—Ya te lo dije, nos vio y eso. Ahora esta resentida conmigo, y no solo eso…intento hacer que me "excitara". Pero no lo logró, creo que es porque es una chica… —me mordí la lengua al instante.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué? Tan solo me hubiera quedado totalmente callado. Sin decir, ni hacer nada. Me sonroje y trague saliva. No estaba avergonzado por contarle que Fionna trató de excitarme, sino por lo que había dicho luego. Ya saben…lo de… "Pero no lo logró, creo que es porque es una chica". ¡Eso! ¡¿Por qué mierda había dicho algo así?! Se suponía que era un adolescente en pleno crecimiento y debía fijarme en las chicas más que nada. Pero no, tenía que abrir mi jodida boca, y prácticamente, confesar en voz alta frente a él, que no era normal. Que me gustaban los chicos.

—Vaya… —susurro, con tono divertido.

— ¿Cómo que "vaya"? Di algo más, idiota.

—Algo más… ¿Cómo qué?

Fruncí el entrecejo. No me agradaba que no dijera nada más, ¿acaso no diría algo más? Como "Lo sabía. Tienes cara de niña, por eso lo supe desde un principio". No sé porque pensé en eso primero, supongo que porque era cierto.

—En todo caso, no importa…digo porque…

—Ya lo sabía. No tienes cara de que fueras una persona "normal". Ah, bueno, yo tampoco lo soy…pero lo fui alguna vez ¿No es así? —asentí levemente, al darme cuenta que con "…Lo fui alguna vez…" se refería a Fionna.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Marshall había dicho "Lo fui". Tiempo pasado, no ahora, sino antes. Eso quería decir que a él tampoco le gustaban las chicas ¿O sí? Comencé a jugar con los dedos de mis manos, quería preguntar, una inmensa curiosidad se estaba apoderando de todo mi cuerpo, y la única manera de la que podría calmarme, era tan solo preguntarle de una vez por todas.

—Eso quiere…que…que… —me sentí tan ridículo sonrojándome de aquella manera, trate de ocultarlo, desviando la mirada. Pero al ver de reojo como sonreía de lado, supuse que no había servido de nada—Que ya no te gustan las chicas ¿No?—el vampiro asintió—Entonces…ya no te gusta Fionna ¿O sí?

—Sí, si me gusta. Pero tú me gustas mucho más. —trague saliva y sentí como mis mejillas ardían como mucha más fuerza que antes. Ah~ Que hijo de puta, odiaba cuando me hacía ver como idiota—Sabes…quisiera hacer muchas cosas sucias contigo ahora, pero…

No. No quería saber la razón, por la cual me sentía decepcionado de ese "Pero". Carajo, estaba volviéndome totalmente un pervertido, y sobretodo no uno cualquiera. Sino un pervertido que deseaba tener sexo con alguien de mí mismo género.

— ¿Pero?

—Pero, yo te dije ya muchas cosas, Finn. Que te amo, que te quiero, que te deseo…

—M…maldito, jamás me habías dicho esa clase de cosas —dije con tono infantil, seguido por un bufido.

—Tal vez no, pero te lo demuestro. No como tú. Siempre estás llamándome idiota, y esa clase de cosas. Parece que, en realidad, solo quieres experimentar "algo nuevo". —Agache levemente la cabeza—Oye ¿No vas a decir nada?

—Que interesa, no me creerás de todas maneras. No importa si te digo "Te amo" o "Te quiero", no me creerás. Sino en primer lugar, no me hubieras dicho todo eso —además siempre lo había demostrado, desde que lo conocí. Yo también había demostrado que sentía por él, sentimientos muy profundos—Como sea, ¿no fue suficiente dejar que me hayas besado varias beses, ya? Porque lo hice, y lo sabes, Marshall. También, aquella vez, que nos quedamos solos…estuve dispuesto a llegar mucho más lejos contigo ¡Si no te quisiera entonces no hubiera dejado o que me beses!

Alce la mirada, y vi fijamente a Marshall a los ojos. Pestañee varias veces, para que las jodidas lágrimas no salieran. El vampiro ladeo la cabeza y observó el piso, distraídamente.

—Sí, tienes razón —mis hombros dejaron de tensarse, y deje de mirarlo tan intensamente—Solo quería que lo dijeras…

Abrí los ojos como platos, y antes de replicarle que era un maldito imbécil. El vampiro, hermano de mi mejor amiga, se había acercado a mí. Cogiéndome de ambas muñecas de las manos y acorralándome contra la pared. Fue muy brusco y por un momento pensé en replicarle eso. Pero al ver sus hermosos ojos rojizos me contuve. Marshall apretó con más fuerza mis muñecas, y me plantó un beso ansioso y brusco en los labios. Su lengua entró rápidamente al interior de mi boca, y mi espalda se irguió velozmente. No pude evitar sentir algo de temor, sabía muy bien que tendríamos más que besos aquella vez, pero igual me fue imposible sentirme calmado. Aunque eso no significaba que no me encontraba saltando de la emoción, internamente.

Forcejee con él un momento, para que dejara de besarme de una vez. Yo tenía pulmones, necesitaba vivir con esas cosas dentro de mí ¡Como cualquier ser vivo! Me desespere al sentir que ese maldito no se quería separar de mí, ni siquiera unos segundos. Tuve que empujarlo, aunque no tan fuerte, claro. No deseaba arruinar el momento.

—Lo siento… —dijo en cuanto se percató de que casi moría ahogado.

—N…no, e…está b…bien. M…me gusto, me g…gustas Marshall —sonrió de lado y me acarició suavemente el rostro—Pero…por favor…trata de no ser tan agresivo…no quiero morir mientras…hacemos eso…

La molesta incomodad que sentía cada vez que estaba con él, se había disipado completamente. Sentía que podía hablar de cualquier cosa con él, pero bueno, íbamos a dar el siguiente paso y mi confianza en él tendría que aumentar en cierto modo.

—Sí, lo siento. Tratare de no ser muy agresivo —sonrió de lado y me tomó desprevenidamente de la cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo— ¿Estarás bien, verdad?—asentí—Entonces…

Marshall comenzó a besar, lamer y mordisquear mi delgado cuello. Gemí un par de veces, y sonrió satisfecho. No entendía porque le gustaba que hiciera esa clase de sonidos, eran ¿sexys? Deje de preocuparme por algo trivial como eso, y enterré mis dedos en sus oscuros cabellos azabaches. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con una increíble velocidad. Me quite las zapatillas con mis propios pies, me molestaban mucho.

Sus frías manos me quitaron mi playera celeste, y me mordí el labio inferior. Supongo que era normal que hiciese eso, era mi primera vez. Para colmo, no pensé nunca que así fuera en verdad pero eso no me molestaba para nada. Ah~ Sonaba como una chica…

—Finn, tranquilo ¿Sí?

—Tú dices eso, porque ya lo has hecho antes. Porque no creo que sigas siendo virgen con mil años de edad ¿O sí?—sonrió divertido y me besó la frente de una manera tierna.

—La verdad es que nunca lo he hecho con un chico…bueno…solo una vez, pero fue para probar.

—Ah~ Apuesto que fue divertido, ¿no? Hijo de puta, cabrón, maldito…ojala te mueras después del sexo —Marshall rio levemente y yo infle los cachetes como si fuera un niño pequeño. Sí, sentía celos.

—Ya, ya. No te pongas así, no fue divertido. Luego tuve que soportar a ese hijo de puta por dos meses completos…y además…no lo quería ni un poquito, en cambio a ti… —se agachó y lamió mi pecho desnudo—Tú me gustas, te quiero, te amo ¿no es suficiente?

Me sonroje hasta las orejas y trague saliva.

—No, está bien…está bien.

Marshall sonrió y me beso suavemente en los labios. Creo que tenía algo de temor de hacerlo con más intensidad, pues por su culpa pude morir ahogado. Al momento que se separó de mí, me cogió de los hombros suavemente. Sentí como mi cuerpo entero se ponía muy tenso, pero como no iba a ponerse de aquella manera. Prácticamente estaba temblando de los nervios.

—Tranquilo… —susurro en mi oído con voz seductora.

Sonreí internamente y observe a nuestro alrededor, ¿lo haríamos ahí? Bueno el piso alfombrado de Marceline era muy cómodo, pero definitivamente la idea de hacerlo en el suelo me causaba algo de molestia. Cerré los ojos y suspiro, sin darme cuenta que había llamado la atención de Marshall.

—Finn ¿Ocurre algo? —me preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Eh…no, nada de nada —dije con una sonrisa forzada. No quería, para nada, arruinar el momento.

—Ah, ya sé… —se dio media vuelta, y sentí la garganta seca, ¿acaso lo dejaríamos hasta ahí?—Sube a mi espalda, rápido tonto.

Obedecí sin protestar, sin decir nada. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y hundí el rostro en la curvatura de su delgado cuello. Pude presenciar las marcas de vampiro muy cerca, me pregunte quien lo había vuelto a un vampiro, no para reclamarle ni nada, al contrario. Para agradecerle. Ya que si no fuese un vampiro, es muy probable que jamás lo hubiese conocido. El aroma de Marshall era embriagador, fresas frescas. Delicioso.

Marshall comenzó a flotar, cerré los ojos y hundí aún más mi rostro. Me gustaba tenerlo tan de cerca, quería que jamás se despegara de mí. De pronto, sentí como me dejaba caer sobre algo mullido, muy cómodo. Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí un poco. Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Marceline. Sonreí levemente, la cama de Marcy era muy cómoda, no puedo creer que esa loca desperdicie tal comodidad, flotando, incluso dormida.

—Espero que cuando llegue no nos arme todo un lío. —asentí levemente, estaba más que de acuerdo con él.

Se quitó la camisa a cuadros que traía puesta, y me beso gentilmente. A pesar de que lo ocultaba muy bien, por medio de sus besos, el vampiro me daba a entender que él también se encontraba nervioso. Al momento que se separó de mí, me lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa. Desabrocho rápidamente los botones de mi short azul, y me sonroje hasta las orejas. Me cubrí con ambas manos el rostro y trate de respirar con más calma. Pero era prácticamente imposible.

—Oye, no hagas eso. —Me dijo al momento que me cogía ambas muñecas con sus manos—Quiero ver la expresión de tu cara en todo momento.

—Pervertido—solo había provocado que me sonrojara aún más…pero…—Está bien, s…si eso es lo que quieres—dije mientras desviaba la mirada.

Me desprendió de mis shorts, al igual que mi ropa interior. Mordí mi labio inferior. Ah~ quería cubrirme el rostro con ambas manos, pero había dicho que no lo haría. Tenía que hacer caso ¿No?

—Te dije que estuvieses tranquilo, Finn —no era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, pero se sentía totalmente distinto a como lo había pronunciado las otras veces. Esta vez su voz parecía muy dulce, centrada y serena—Todo saldrá bien…

Marshall me besó en los labios, pero al cabo de unos segundos sus delgados labios comenzaron a descender lentamente. Beso mi cuello, y me mordió algo brusco, pero muy apasionado. Sentí aquella zona de mi cuerpo algo ardiente, que cabrón, me estaba marcando. Aunque se lo deje pasar por alto. Volvió a descender y beso mi pecho desnudo. Solté un gemido, inconscientemente. Y Marshall sonrió de lado. Comenzó a lamer con la punta de su lengua mi abdomen, mi espalda se irguió y comencé a estrujar las sábanas blancas. Marshall acarició mi miembro, no me había percatado hasta ese momento. Mi miembro estaba erecto, trague saliva y desobedecí a Marshall. Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos.

—Oye, te dije que no hicieras eso, Finn…

—Es que…es que…es tan vergonzoso.

Marshall comenzó a masturbar mi miembro, y por un momento pensé que había ignorado lo que dije. Quite mis manos de mi rostro para ver que hacía, a pesar de que lo sabía perfectamente. Los ojos rojizos de Marshall se posaron sobre los míos y aprovecho para plantarme un beso muy apasionado en los labios. Me mordió el labio inferior, y abrí un poco la boca. El vampiro ingreso su lengua dentro de mi boca y sentí como mi cuerpo entero empezaba a arder. Movió su mano ágilmente, masturbando mi miembro.

— ¿Te gusta así? —preguntó Marshall con tono de voz seductora. Asentí con la cabeza levemente, mientras desviaba la mirada—Entonces…está bien…

—M…Marshall… —mi respiración era entrecortada y agitada. A pesar de que recién estábamos empezando, me sentía muy cansado pero eso no iba a ser impedimento para que continuase con lo que hacíamos.

El vampiro masturbo aún más rápido mi miembro. Se sentía tan caliente, me iba a correr. Ya lo sabía, no era la primera vez que me pasaba eso. No soy tan inocente como todos creían. Aunque seguía reiterando que era virgen, bueno dentro de pronto lo dejaría de ser. El corazón se me quería salir del pecho. Fue entonces que…

Abrí los ojos como platos y me mordí el labio inferior. Antes de que pudiese decir algo Marshall me beso en labios apasionadamente. Cuando se separó se llevó una de sus manos a la boca. Ay, por Glob. Tenía un líquido viscoso y blanquecino chorreándole entre los dedos. Yo sabía exactamente que era. Carajo, me había corrido en su mano. Comienza a lamer el líquido blanquecino esparcido en su mano.

—Sabe muy bien, Finn —me sonrojo hasta las orejas y mi respiración se vuelve aún más agitada—Eres un chico muy sano ¿Verdad?

—Y…y…tú un…p…pervertido.

Rio levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de su pantalón y se los quito en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al igual que si ropa interior. Me sonroje aún más. Vaya, así que a él también se le había puesto dura. Estruje las sabanas con fuerza.

—Tu cuerpo es hermoso Finn, perfecto. Tú eres perfecto Finn —me cogió de los hombros y me hizo voltear. Mi rostro sintió aquella suavidad de las sábanas de Marceline, que aroma tan agradable—Voy a hacer que te sientas muy bien—susurro.

Me aferre a la almohada que había debajo de mi cabeza. Varios mechones rubios comenzaron a cubrirme los ojos y solo atine a cerrar los ojos. Marshall me cogió suavemente de las caderas, hasta ese momento me sentí casi tranquilo. Pero de repente, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba. Marshall ingreso su miembro erecto dentro de mi ano.

—Ah… ¡Ah…! —quería callarme, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Aquella sensación. Era muy doloroso, pero placentero a la vez.

—Ah…Finn…lo siento —Idiota. No necesitaba disculparse. Yo acepte en primer momento, y en segundo lugar ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Aquello era lo más maravilloso que me estaba ocurriendo. Era como una sensación agridulce.

Gemí varias veces, y mis uñas se enterraron en las sábanas y las almohadas de Marceline. Nos iba a asesinar en cuanto llegara, pero no era que me importara demasiado en ese preciso instante. Marshall me embestía con desesperación, parece que él también anhelaba aquello tanto como yo. Mi cuerpo entero ardía con fuerza, al igual que mi rostro. Pero no importaba. Todo aquello que me molestaba dejo de fastidiarme en aquel momento.

—Ah…Ah…se…se siente bien…—solté sin darme cuenta. Cuando me percate me mordí la lengua.

—Q…que b…bueno…—dijo soltando un suspiro. Creo que se hallaba preocupado de que más que placer me estuviese brindando dolor.

No imaginaba que tan bien podía sentirse aquello. Jamás lo intente con Flama, y ahora que me pongo a pensar en ello, creo que eso fue lo mejor. Quería mucho a la princesa, al igual que a Fionna. Pero con Marshall mis emociones despertaban todavía más. Sentía un inmenso amor por él. Quería tenerlo cerca de mí, por siempre.

Comenzó a embestirme con mucha más rapidez y fuerza esta vez. Enterró sus uñas en mis caderas, solté un gemido ya que me había dolido.

—Perdón…e…es solo que…

—No importa, Marshall —respondí con suavidad, enterré mi rostro en la almohada blanca y sonreí internamente.

Sentí un líquido caliente dentro de mí. Marshall se había corrido dentro de mi cuerpo. Mi espalda se irguió y estruje las sábanas blancas. Mi cuerpo completo se encontraba sudando, al igual que el de Marshall. Cuando el vampiro sacó su miembro de mi ano. Me deje caer con fuerza y rendimiento sobre la mullida cama. Marshall me cubrió todo el cuerpo con las sábanas y se recostó a mi lado.

—Estas bien ¿Verdad?—preguntó algo preocupado. Asentí con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa estúpida pegada en mi rostro—Que bueno. —me besó la frente y reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para apegarme a su cuerpo y abrazarlo de la cadera.

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido provenir de abajo. Marshall y yo nos sobresaltamos, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso alguien había entrado a robar la casa de mi amiga Marcy?

— _¡Marshall ya regrese, soy Marcy!_— ¡¿Marceline?! Eso no podía estar ocurriendo ¿O sí?— _¡Marshall~! ¡Tu amiga la rubia estúpida también está aquí! ¡Dice que quiere hablar contigo!_

Trague saliva y observe a Marshall de reojo. Se hallaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, como en shock. Yo también lo estaba solo que no tanto. Eso de "rubia estúpida". No había otras rubias aparte de ella en la tierra de Ooo. Era ella, era Fionna. Para colmo se encontraba abajo con Marceline, la chica que me había confesado sus sentimientos hace unos años, ¿Qué haríamos? En especial… ¡¿Cómo tendría que explicar lo que acababa de pasar entre Marshall y yo?!

* * *

**Angely dice… **Uf~ Por fin, logré terminar. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Vaya, lamento si el Lemon no fue lo suficientemente bueno. Soy principiante en esto, y la verdad es que me da algo de vergüenza hacerlo. También lo siento, no puse nada de Bubbline porque me falto un poquitín de inspiración. En fin, nos veremos en la próxima actualización, dejen sus reviews porque me llenan de inspiración ¡Los quiero, besos~!


End file.
